The Perks Of Being Sweetieelle
by SnowFire2365
Summary: Sweetiebelle is upset with how her magical abilities are below average for her age and is mad at her older sister Rarity for never helping her with it. She decides to run away and in her absence the alicorn amulet disappears so the mane six must search for it as well as Sweetiebelle before its two late.
1. Chapter 1

Sweetiebelle sat in her bedroom attempting to levitate an old history book with her magic. She closed her eyes and pictured the book levitating and could feel the spell appearing ever so slightly on her horn. She then, while keeping her thoughts sternly on the task at hand, released the spell on to the the history book. She opened her eyes ever so slightly so she could see if it was working. Sweetiebelle could see the book slightly being lifted up but than she could feel the spell start to drain her energy and foolishly tried even harder to use whatever energy was left in her to get the book fully in the air but couldn't. Sweetiebelle then collapsed onto the floor releasing the spell panting for air. She had not noticed she had been holding her breath.

"ugh! Why can't I get this stupid spell right? I always try so hard and do exactly what everypony tells me to do but still, nothing!" Sweetiebelle yelled still slightly panting for air.

Than she got back up and put the old book away and brushed her mane until it was smooth and untangled.

"Sweetiebelle!" called Rarity from downstairs."Its time for breakfast!"

"*sigh* Coming!" Sweetiebelle called back as she left her room and trotted down the stairs.

When Sweetiebelle made it to the kitchen where her older sister was, she could see the kitchen table being set up nicely for breakfast. Everything on the the table was organised and there wasn't a single flaw in the decor.

"Sweetiebelle, could you go get some flowers from outside for the vase?" Rarity asked.

"yea, of course!" Sweetiebelle said, hoping to please Rarity.

Sweetiebelle ran outside and grabbed some nice pink flowers and ran them back inside.

"I got the flowers!" sweetiebelle chimed while holding the flowers in her mouth smiling.

"*gasp* Oh, no no no no no! Sweetbelle, not pink flowers! the color will clash with the green table decor I used this morning! Go back and get some red ones." Rarity exclaimed.

"Ok fine," Sweetiebelle said frowning as she trotted back outside.

Once she made it back outside she dropped the pink flowers in the garbage and got some red roses before going back inside.

"Are these ok?" Sweetiebelle said through a muffled voice.

"Their wonderful!" Rarity said before taking them from sweetiebelle and put them in the vase on the table.

"Can we eat now? I'm starved." Sweetiebelle asked.

"Oh, of course, sit down." Rarity said.

Sweetiebelle went over to the table and sat next in the seat by the window so she could look outside.

"Sweetiebelle! Please sit somewhere else. I need to sit next the window to see if anypony comes to the shop, I would hate to keep them waiting." Rarity exclaimed.

"Fine." Sweetiebelle said as she walked to the seat opposite of the table.

Breakfast went smoothly with only a few rude remarks to Sweetiebelle.

"Sweetiebelle sit up straight, Sweetiebelle eat slower, Sweetiebelle you better not spill anything on the table cloth, Sweetiebelle!"

Finally it was over and just in time because their was a knock on the door. Rarity got up to answer it. When she opened the door two little fillies were standing there wearing bright red and gold capes.

"Oh, hello girls you must be hear for Sweeiebelle, she's in the kitchen, come on in." Rarity told Applebloom and Scootaloo.

Rarity then led them to the kitchen.

"Hi Applebloom, hi Scootaloo! What are you doing here so early?" Sweetiebelle asked excitedly.

"Don't you remember? Today we are going crusading!" said scootaloo.

"Applejack said she is gonna teach us how to make apple pies!" Applebloom explained.

"Oh yea! haha I almost forgot." Said Sweetiebelle recalling the activities that were planned for today.

The Crusaders headed to the door before Rarity chimed in.

"Sweetiebelle, I am so terribly sorry but you can't leave before you do your chores."

Sweetiebelle glared at her older sister.

"Seriously? can't I just do them later."

" No, you must do them now. Said Rarity.

"Fine, what do I need to do." Sweetiebelle asked.

"Make your bed, start the laundry, clean up breakfast, and sweep the shop before ponies start to arrive."Rarity said before going to her workshop to finish a new line of clothes she had been working on. On her way Rarity stopped and said.

"You may come tell me when you are finished."

"Fine." Sweetbelle said through clenched teeth.

" I'm so sorry girls but I need to do my chores before I go, I promise I wont be too long." Sweetiebelle told Applebloom and Scootaloo.

"Its alright, my sis does the same thing every morning. It's always, Applebloom, feed the animals, Applebloom, mop the house." Applebloom explained.

"We will wait down here for you to finish ok? Scootaloo said.

"Great! Thanks, you guys are the best." Sweetiebelle said and ran upstairs.

About an hour or so later Sweetiebelle finally finished.

"What took so long!" Scootaloo said rudely.

"Scootaloo, dont be rude." Applebloom said.

"No its fine, im so sorry it took so long. Rarity kept giving me more things to do in the shop."Sweetiebelle said.

"Its fine Sweetiebelle, at least you're done now" Applebloom said.

"You girls go wait outside I need to tell Rarity were leaving." Sweetiebelle said as she ran to her sisters workshop.

" Hi Rarity, im finished now so were gonna leave ok?" Sweetiebelle ashed.

" Hmmm, yes of course. You may leave now." Rarity said to Sweetiebelle.

"Sweetiebelle started to head back out before stopping.

" Rarity…" Sweetiebelle asked

"Yes darling," Rarity replied.

"Um,if you're not busy later, could you maybe, help me with my magic later?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"So sorry darling but I have work to do for a new client. I'm so terribly sorry." Rarity said before going back to her work.

"Oh, ok" Sweetiebelle said sadly before going back to her friends.

On the way to the farm the three fillies chatted excitedly amongst themselves. Well, Applebloom and scootaloo chatted while Sweetie Belle quietly walked behind them.

"Im so excited! Maybe we will get our cutie marks in baking!" Scootaloo said.

"Maybe my cutie mark will have something to do with baking apple pies and it will be apple related like the rest of my family!" Said applebloom before the two girls burst out laughing. Than Scootaloo noticed Sweetiebelle.

"Whats wrong? You haven't said a word since we left." Scootaloo asked Sweetiebelle.

"What? Oh Im just sad that Rarity can't ever have the time to help me with my magic." Sweetiebelle said looking down.

"Have you tried asking Twilight? she's great with magic." Applebloom said mentioning the now famous purple alicorn.

"Yea I tried. Twilight's always busy with princess stuff now" Sweetiebelle said.

"Well, Im sure you will get the hang of it soon. Try thinking about crusading today, get your mind off things. Maybe that will help you feel better. Scootaloo said.

"I guess you're right." Sweetiebelle said smiling.

"Thats the spirit!" Applebloom said.

"So what are we going to be called once we get baking cutie marks!" Sweetiebelle said laughing along with her friends.

Once the crusaders made it to the apple orchard they were greeted by applejack.

"Hay! Now who's ready to make some pies!" Applejack said.

The three fillies cheered and followed Applejack into the kitchen to see that everything had been set up already to make it easier for the three fillies.

"Ok, y'all ready to start baking?" Applejack asked.

"Are we ever!" Scootaloo said.

"Alright the first thing we are gunna need is-" Applejack started.

"Plenty of TLC!" Applebloom interrupted.

"No silly filly, we need to wash our hooves but yes, TLC as well" Applejack laughed.

The three fillies washed their hooves as Applejack started to list what they were gunna need.

"Ok the instructions say we are going to need flour, salt, sugar, butter, vegetable shortening, and water to make the crust." Applejack explained.

"Well lets get started than!" Sweetiebelle said excitedly.

"Yay the crust is the best part!" Scootaloo said.

Than the four started mixing and measuring and setting up the crust dough.

"Now it needs to cool for an hour" Applejack said smiling.

"We need to wait for an HOUR!" Scootaloo said.

"Yep, but we won't be doing nothing during that time, now we need to bake the filling" Applejack said and laughed a little as she saw Scootaloo relax at the sound of not being bored for an hour.

"So what do we need to do now big sis?" Applebloom asked.

"Well now we need some spices, sugar, lemon juice, and some apples, but we need to peel and cut them first." Applejack explained. Than she set up a station like thing on the table for the three fillies to prepare the apples while she cleaned up.

Scootaloo washed the apples, Sweetiebelle peeled them, and Applebloom cut them and put them into a large mixing bowl. They finished that about thirty minutes later.

"We finished preparing the apples." Applebloom said to applejack.

"They look great!" Applejack said as she looked at the crusaders work.

"Now we need to mix in the other things" Said applejack before helping the crusaders measure and add the rest of the ingredients to the mixture. By than the pie crust was done and they put it into small pie tins before adding the filling. Than they put the three pies in the oven to cook.

"Finally were done!"said Scootaloo as she laid in the middle of the floor.

" haha not quite yet Scoots we still need to clean up" Said Applebloom before her Applejack and Sweetiebelle started laughing. Sweetiebelle helped Scootaloo back up and then they cleaned up the kitchen. As they were finishing up the pies finished baking and applejack carefully took them out of the oven to cool. When that was done, with lots of complaining from scootaloo, Applejack wrapped them up and gave one out to each of the fillies.

"You girls did a great job!" Applejack said.

"Really! Do you think this is what we get our cutie marks for?" Said Scootaloo before the three crusaders checked their flanks but then being disappointed when nothing was their."

"Awww" the three wined in unison.

"Well, it's all in good fun right?" Applejack said trying to make the three feel better.

"I guess." Sweetiebelle said.

"I better get home it's getting late." Said Scootaloo seeing the setting sun outside.

"Yea me to, thanks for the pie." Said Sweetiebelle balancing the pie on her back.

"Thank yall for coming!" Applebloom and Applejack said as Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle left and parted in opposite directions.

Sweetiebelle walked back home trying to levitate the pie with her magic as she walked thinking about how her sister could never help her perform such a task. Eventually Sweetiebelle rounded the street corner and saw the boutique. She entered seeing that Rarity had closed the shop early which of course meant that she had an important project to work on. Sweetiebelle put the pie in the refrigerator so her and Rarity could eat it later because it actually looked and smelled really good. Than She went to find Rarity.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetiebelle finally found Rarity who was in the boutique working on something.

"Hi Rarity, i'm back, do you know when dinner is?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Oh my, I completely forgot, umm would pasta be alright I haven't had much time to work on dinner you can see im very busy." Rarity said. Rarity didn't appear to be busy at all, all that was with her was a faint sketch of some article of clothing, a skirt,or a dress, or something.

"Yea pasta is fine." Sweetiebelle said. Than Rarity trotted into the kitchen and started to boil some water.

"Sweetiebelle would you be a dear and get me two bowls please." Rarity asked.

"Sure!" said Sweetiebelle smiling. Sweetiebelle grabbed a stool to stand on so she could reach the pretty bowls on the high shelf. Sweetiebelle decided to try to reach the glass bowls using her magic. She stood on her back legs and held onto the shelf. She then focused her magic on the bowls she managed to lift two up from their spots on the shelf and would have been able to levitate them to the table but Rarity screamed and Sweetiebelle lost focus and dropped the bowls. Rarity caught them with her magic just before they hit the ground.

"Sweetiebelle! I meant some plastic bowls or anything within your reach, you're magic is not powerful enough yet, how could you think it would be ok to lift these expensive glass bowls with you're magic. What were you thinking!" Rarity shouted.

" I was just trying to-" Sweetiebelle started.

"Just trying to what? You could have dropped them and have gotten hurt." Rarity interrupted.

"I don't know, I was almost able to do it but you distracted me!" Sweetiebelle said.

"Hardly, now come down from their and eat dinner before it gets cold, and you will be helping me with my new project after dinner." Rarity explained.

"But-" Sweetiebelle said

"no buts, you will do as I say." Rarity said.

"Fine." Sweetiebelle said through clenched teeth.

After dinner Sweetiebelle washed up and tied her mane back before going to the shop to help Rarity with probably what ever she was working on earlier. Sweetiebelle walked quietly into the shop and saw Rarity cutting and measuring some dark purple fabric.

"What do you need me to do?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Could you get some purple ribbon from the shelf?" Rarity asked.

Sweetiebelle walked over to the shelf where all Raritys ribbon was.

"What kind of purple do you need?" Sweetiebelle asked knowing how particular her sister was with color.

"A lighter shade of orchid would do nicely" Rarity said. Sweetiebelle had labeled all the ribbon so when she helped Rarity she could find the color she needed faster. She took the ribbon she needed and brought it to Rarity.

"Thanks Sweetiebelle." Rarity said which made Sweetiebelle feel pleased with herself.

"What are you making anyways?" Sweetiebelle asked as Rarity sewed the ribbon to the rim of the fabric.

"Its a cloak for the winter time for a little filly about your age. Actually," Rarity said inspecting Sweetiebelle.

"Shes about your size could you possibly wear it while I put it together so I can see how it fits?" Rarity asked.

"Yea sure." Sweetiebelle replied.

Than she stood up on a bench next to some mirrors and Rarity carefully put the cloak onto Sweetiebelle who gasped as the plush fabric touched her fur. It was the softest, warmest thing she had ever worn.

"What is this fabric made of it's so soft and warm!" Sweetiebelle asked smiling before tightly hugging the cloak closer to her.

" I created it actually and i've been working on it for a few weeks now, you like it?" Rarity asked.

"Yea more than anything you have ever made before." Sweetiebelle said. before they got back to work. Rarity added a hood and a sparkly broach in the shape of a diamond to hold the front together. Than last she added a bow on the back in the same color as the ribbon outlining the whole thing. Sweetiebelle was sad to take it off when it was time for her to go to bed. Before she went upstairs to her room Sweetie Belle noticed that the cloak was actually bigger than it had been when she was wearing it as Rarity pulled out some pins on the bottom of it. Sweetie Belle wondered why Rarity needed her to wear it if it wasn't actually supposed to be her size. Ignoring that though Sweetiebelle went upstairs and went to bed

The next day Sweetiebelle did her same morning routine, practice magic, clean up, brush mane, fight with Rarity,and eat breakfast.

"Rarity, could you help me with my magic today i've almost got it but maybe a little extra help will do." Sweetiebelle asked.

"I can't sorry im supposed to be getting a new order today and I need to work on that." Rarity said.

"Can you tomorrow?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"No im busy." Rarity replied.

"Next week?… Next month? why are you always to busy for me!" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Im sorry Sweetiebelle. Why don't you ask Twilight." Rarity suggested.

"Isn't she busy with princess stuff?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Well yes but it never hurts to ask and I bet Twilight would love to take a break to help you, now go on." Rarity said.

Sweetiebelle eventually left the boutique and went on her way to twilight's new castle which was tiring because it was farther away than her old home. When she eventually arrived she knocked on the large doors.

"Coming!" Twilight shouted from inside. A minute or so later Twilight finally opened the door.

"Sorry I get lost in their sometimes, i'm not quite used to it yet. Oh, hi Sweetiebelle what did you come out here for?" Twilight asked smiling glad to see a familiar face.

" Well Rarity is gunna be busy for a long time and nopony besides you that I know can help me practice my magic and I was wondering, well if you're not busy, if you could possibly help me with my magic?" Sweetiebelle asked nervously. Twilight's smile dropped.

"Im so sorry Sweetiebelle, im super busy with some books princess celestia needed me to read for a new assignment. Maybe next week though." Twilight said before closing the door.

"Um, ok" Sweetiebelle said to the door figuring Twilight must be really busy because of how quickly she went back inside. Sweetiebelle then decided to just practice on her own. She walked around town and bought a snack and found a large open field with a nice river running through it. Sweetiebelle found a nice spot near the river on a rock and ate the apple she bought for a snack and got started. She found a stick she thought would do nicely for an object to levitate. Sweetiebelle closed her eyes focusing on only the stick and pictured it rising up into the air. Once she felt the spell appear on her horn she released it onto the stick and tried to open her eyes but couldn't see through the newly formed tears in her eyes and dropped broke the spell then collapsed on to the soft grass below. Sweetie Belle's new focus was trying to figure out why she was crying. At that moment Sweetie Belle gave up trying. She cried in the grass field and thought of how she only failed.

"This must be how Scootaloo feels when she can't fly." Sweetiebelle thought to herself suddenly feeling worse.

"Hay! are you ok?" Somepony called from across the field.

Sweetiebelle looked up wiping the tears from her eyes and could see a light blue unicorn in the distance walking towards her.

"Um so are you going to like answer my question already, are you hurt or something, or can I peacefully get on with my day. Trixie asked Sweetiebelle.

"Im fine, what are you doing back in ponyville Trixie? Sweetiebelle said trying to look tough.

"You must not know how far out of ponyville we are because I would never go back there now that Twilights there to gloat about being a Princess now, like what's that all about?" Trixie said.

"Hey, don't diss Twilight she's my friend." Sweetiebelle said.

"Ha! A friend who won't even help you with your magic?" Trixie taunted.

"Well, um, Twilights busy with the responsibilities of being a princess, which she totally deserves by the way she's a great unicorn." Sweetiebelle said.

"Wait how did you know that?" Sweetiebelle said confused.

"Technically that shiney caste of Twilights is outside ponyville and I happened to be walking past when Twilight denied you, it got me thinking, what if I helped you." Trixie said.

"You would be willing to help me with my magic?" Sweetiebelle said excitedly.

"Ha! no, of course not, you can't even lift a twig." Trixie replied.

"It was a heavy branch" Sweetiebelle said through gritted teeth.

"Yea sure it was." Trixie said.

"Whatever Trixie just leave me alone," Sweetiebelle said.

"Fine fine, have things you're way, imagine how much power you would have if you had the alicorn amulet like I did." Trixie said mostly to herself before using her magic to levitate and break in half the Branch Sweetiebelle used earlier.

On the walk back to the boutique Sweetiebelle couldnt get what Tricie had said about the amulet out of her head.

"What if I did have the amulet? Would I be able to use magic with it? Could I be as powerful as Trixie, or maybe even Twilight even? My brain hurts." Sweetiebelle thought to herself. Than she made it back home and walked in.

"Oh, there you are Sweetiebelle, you don't do your chores before you left so you will need to do them now the house is starting to look like a mess. Oh, did Twilight help you?" Rarity said.

"Two things, one, no Twilight didn't help me but Trixie might have. Two I haven't been home all day so any mess in the house was caused by you and it would make more sense if you cleaned it up." Sweetiebelle said.

" I'm letting you live here so the least you could do is help clean up Sweetie, and what is this horrid news about Trixie helping you?" Rarity asked.

"Fine ill help clean up, and Trixie suggested a way to improve my magic which isn't any of your business." Sweetiebelle replied.

"I'm your older sister I think it is my business to know why you were talking to Trixie and what exactly about." Rarity said starting to get mad.

" You're not my mother so I don't need to tell you anything and why do you care so much, just give me my chores I need to do and leave me alone." Sweetiebelle said.

"Oh, so now you want to do your chores, maybe ill add a few extra if you're so enthusiastic about it!" Rarity exclaimed.

" Why are you always so mean to me Rarity, siblings are supposed to be nice to each other and stick together, and have I not yet mentioned, siblings are supposed to help eachother out!" Sweetiebelle yelled.

" Oh, now i'm the mean one, you are the one who left all day and probably had lunch with the enemy," Rarity said.

" Well I wouldn't have been out today or spoken to Trixie if you would have just helped me with my magic for once everypony else my age can do it but me and you don't understand how hard that is at school." Sweetiebelle said to Rarity before running up to her room and slamming the door.

Sweetiebelle grabbed her largest saddle bag and started putting things in it like blankets and water. Than when Rarity was in her work room she ran downstairs and packed food and more water before running back upstairs and hiding it under her bed.

"Rarity, im going to bed early don't bother me!" Sweetiebelle yelled from her room.

"Fine so am I, you better do your chores in the morning by the way!" Rarity yelled back. Sweetiebelle turned off her lights and listened at the door for rarity to go in her bedroom. When she Finally did, Sweetiebelle got her saddlebags and snuck downstairs. She was running away to find and learn how to use the alicorn amulet.

She stepped outside into the cold night air and decided it was way too cold, that wasn't going to stop her though. Sweetiebelle went back into the boutique and went to where her and Rarity were working the night before. The light from the door shone on the sparkelly roach on the cloak they made. Sweetiebelle carefully stepped into the room hoping that the floor would creak and alert Rarity is she was listening. Once she was positive it was safe to enter Sweetiebelle took the cloak, a needle, and some thread before hurrying back outside. Finally, Sweetiebelle put the soft fabric over her securing it on her back and head. it was big on her and dragged on the ground but that was ok, it meant it would last sweetiebelle a long time. She pinned it so it wasn't on the ground anymore, pulled the hood over her head and ran off into the night towards the forest


	3. Chapter 3

Sweetiebelle ran as fast as she could until she found the field she was in earlier that day. Sweetiebelle figured that she would find Trixie their or at least somewhere near the field. To her surprise Trixie wasn't that far off from where Sweetiebelle thought she would be. Sweetiebelle cautiously walked up to Trixies cart thing she lived in and knocked on the door.

"Who dares disturb the Great and Powerful Trixie at this hour?" Trixie called from inside.

"Its me Sweetiebelle, I need to talk to you." Sweetiebelle called back.

"Go home Sweetiebelle, you're sister and her friends can't find you here." Trixie called from inside with a concerned tone in her voice.

" I want to know where the amulet is, I ran away and i'm going to find it." Sweetiebelle said.

Trixie ran to the door and almost shoved Sweetiebelle inside.

"Woah, what's up with you?" Sweetiebelle asked as she looked around at her new surroundings.

Their was a small table which Sweetiebelle soon found herself sitting at, a small bed in the corner of the room, and against the walls there were cabinets, a stove, oven, and sink.

"Ok for the last time I wasn't serious about the amulet thing ok? It was a joke, get over it." Trixie said angrily.

"I know it was a joke but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Just tell me where it is and i'll be on my way." Sweetiebelle explained.

" I don't even know exactly where it is, I only know small hints of where it could be ok? Go home and don't tell anypony you saw or talked to me got it?" Trixie asked.

" No I don't 'got it', My sister already knows I spoke to you and will probably figure out where you are so you are already in trouble. It shouldn't matter at this point if you tell me what you know about the Alicorn amulet right?" Sweetiebelle explained.

Sweetiebelle saw that Trixie was thinking hard about what Sweetiebelle had just said.

"I don't know, I could get in more trouble if you got hurt than just talking to you and being in Ponyville." Trixie said.

"Picture that you are already in trouble, which you are, you would want to show Twilight that you aren't afraid of her and tell me the information, be the stronger pony hear." Sweetiebelle cleverly said, she really wanted that amulet, and really wanted to use magic, and above all, wanted a cutie mark in magic and this amulet was the way to do it.

"Fine." Trixie said in a sigh of defeat.

"Yes! Thank you so much." Sweetiebelle said.

" Well don't thank me yet." Trixie said.

"OK tell me where the alicorn amulet is, well, where you think it is." Sweetiebelle said excitedly."

"Ok but it's a long story ok so be patient. After you're sister and her five other friends plus that zebra, what's her name? Zicorra? Ok, anyways, they decided that Zecora would hide it in the land where she came from. I think they noticed me outside listening to their conversation though so they tried to trick me. The next night Zecora took the amulet out through the everfree forest on a different more dangerous path which I figured was to try to stop me from following. I decided to play along and pretend to stop following. The day before though, I learned a new spell that can make me temporarily invisible and used that spell to continue to follow Zicorra. A few long hours later we made it to the other side of the forest which I honestly didn't know existed. Anyways, Zecora that walked to a small tree home like hers and gave the amulet to a pony in a dark cloak and he took it away past where I could follow." Trixie explained.

"So where did you think the amulet was?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"*sigh* Its somewhere between the everfree forest and the land of many Zecora's." Trixie said annoyed.

"Ok thanks!" Sweetiebelle said before running out of the 'home' before Trixie could say another word.

Sweetiebelle then rushed to the everfree forest to begin her journey.

* * *

Rarity went into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"How could Sweetiebelle be so rude like that, as if I did anything wrong, she shouldn't have yelled at me like that." Rarity thought to herself as she brushed her mane and got ready for bed. It was quite early to go to bed but Rarity didn't want to deal with Sweetiebelle anymore that night and to her delight Sweetiebelle said she was going to bed early as well. Rarity layed in bed and closed her eyes. A few minutes had passed and she had not been able to fall asleep. All she could think about was the argument she had had with Sweetiebelle earlier that night. Rarity must have gone through that argument 100 times in her head until it occurred to her that it was her fault, that everything was her fault and that everything Sweetiebelle had said was true. She felt awful and wanted more than anything to go apologize to her younger sister. Rarity sat up and straightened the blankets on her bed before looking at the time. It was midnight.

"I should still apologize even if I need to wake up Sweetiebelle." Rarity said to herself before turning on the lights and heading across the hall to Sweetie Belle's room. Rarity could hear her hooves as they walked across the carpet in the silent darkness of the hallway, the only light coming from her own room. She thought about what she would say to Sweetiebelle when she woke her up.

'hi Sweetiebelle i'm a terrible sister forgive me.' no that's not it

'Hi Sweetiebelle i'm sorry for being cruel and uncivil forgive me or you're grounded' No that just sounds rude, Rarity decided to wing it when she got to that point. She stepped into Sweetie Belle's room and turned off the light expecting a groan from sweetiebelle for Rarity waking her up so late at night. Rarity gasped at the sight of Sweetie Belle's bed still made and the room empty. Than she thought that maybe Sweetiebelle didn't go to bed yet and maybe she was in the bathroom.

When Rarity got to the bathroom she got even more worried as she discovered that Sweetiebelle wasn't there either. Rarity searched the whole boutique, the shop, the kitchen, the living room, everywhere but she couldn't find Sweetiebelle anywhere. Rarity started to feel sick and thought of the possibility that Sweetiebelle could have run away and went back to Sweetie Belle's room to see if anything was missing. Her saddlebags and some blankets were discovered gone. Rarity felt worse. She ran to the kitchen, food was gone as well. Rarity at this point had to sit down in fear of fainting. This was all her fault, she had let this happen and Rarity felt horrible. She thought maybe Sweetiebelle had slept the night at her friend's house but that hopeful thought died when she found the missing food. Rarity Searched the boutique one last time before giving up the idea that Sweetiebelle was somehow still at home. Rarity also discovered the missing cloak she had made the night before and that meant Sweetiebelle was warm at least. Than Rarity ran outside as fast as she could and saw smoke rising in the distance near an abandoned field. Rarity decided to run to it hoping it was Sweetiebelle. When she arrived she saw Trixies carriage that she lived in and the lights were still on. Rarity remembered Sweetiebelle saying something about talking to Trixie the day before and figured Trixie would know something. Rarity angrily started to storm up to Trixies home before the door burst open and a small fillie in a dark purple cloak ran out and quickly glanced towards Rarity.

Than Rarity realised that that cloak was familiar to her before remembering that Sweetiebelle took it on her way out and saw a glance of white fur on the ponies hooves and nose.

"Sweetiebelle!" Rarity yelled as she started to chase Sweetiebelle towards the everfree forest.

* * *

As Sweetiebelle started to run towards the forest she noticed that Rarity was outside Trixies home and frantically ran faster as she heard her name being called.

Sweetiebelle knew she would have to find a way to lose her sister if she ever wanted to find the amulet and remembered the dangerous path through the everfree forest from Trixie's story. Sweetiebelle decided that that would be the only way to lose Rarity who was now close on her trail. Sweetiebelle ran towards the safe path through the forest and immediately took a sharp turn to the left through a much narrower path. She could hear Rarity stumble and the unknown turn from behind her. Unfortunately that didn't stop her sister from following but she wasn't as close behind Sweetiebelle as before. Sweetiebelle then saw that the path got covered with rocks and boulders with only small openings that Sweetiebelle could just barely fit through. She knew Rarity would have to climb over them and also know that in even this situation Rarity would not do such a thing. This was Sweetie Belle's chance to get away.

* * *

Rarity continued to follow Sweetiebelle until their was a patch of oddly shaped rocks and boulders in her path. Rarity winced as Sweetiebelle made it through a small pathway through them and know it was to small a home for her to fit through and that the rocks were too dangerous to climb. She lost her younger sister.

Rarity knew that now she couldn't catch Sweetiebelle on her own and ran to her friends for help. No longer than an hour later Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight were all gathered in Twilight's castle and Rarity had explained to them what had happened.

" I'm so sorry Rarity, i'll do everything I can to help." Fluttershy said as soon as Rarity had finished explaining.

"Us to!" The other four chimed in unison.

"Thanks so much and I think I even know where we can start." Rarity said.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Rainbow dash said excitedly.

"Sweetiebelle got some sort of 'help' from Trixie and I know where she currently lives and I know we can get information from her." Rarity explained.

"Wait, Trixie as in that stuck up unicorn who tried to banish Twilight?"

"That's the one." Rarity said.

" Trixie as in that big meanie pants who put ponyville in that glass dome thing and used the alicorn amulet to become crazy with power and took my mouth away so I couldn't speak? I mean what would I possibly do if I couldn't speak anymore, could you imagine how horribly awful that would be if I just simply shut up? I mean really!" Pinkie pie said.

"We can only imagine what that would be like." Said twilight smirking.

"Than let's go find trixie and get some answers!" Rainbow dash said.

"Can I come?" said spike in the corner of the room.

"Sorry spike somepony needs to watch the other two fillies, I would sure hate for Scootaloo and Applebloom to be missing as well." Applejack said.

"She's right spike, it would best if you stayed behind, try to see if they know anything while we're gone ok?" Twilight said to spike as they started to leave.

"Fine, i'll do my best." Spike said.

"Nothing my number one assistant can't handle." Twilight said making Spike smile.

The six ponies finally made it to Trixies home. Twilight walked to the front and knocked before hearing a frightened yelp from inside.

"*clears throat* Who is it?" said a nervous Trixie from inside who knew Rarity had seen her home location earlier that night.

" You know who it is Trixie and we want answers to where Sweetiebelle is and we want them now!" Shouted rainbow dash.

"Um… Trixie isn't home right now please leave a message after the beep… Beep." Nervous Trixie mumbled from inside.

"Yall better open this gosh darn door right now Trixie or I ought-a buck it down!" Applejack said frustrated.

The door creaked slightly open a few moments later and Trixie ever so slightly peered out.

"You called." Trixie said trying her best to smile.

Than Twilight levitated Trixie up and outside with her magic before setting her back down in the meadow in the middle of a now formed circle the six friends stood in.

"Woah! Hay what's the big deal you coulda just asked me to come outside" Trixie said angrily.

"That would have taken too long and we don't have much time here Trixie, now what did you tell my sister?" Rarity asked.

"What's in it for me." Trixie asked smirking.

"What's in it for you is that you're now a witness in the disappearance of Sweetiebelle and you will be held responsible unless right now you tell us otherwise.." Twilight said angrily.

"Oh and you would definitely have all the power in the world to make me at fault "Princess", Congratulations by the way. Now you have more of a right to come accuse me of such a thing with all your power, who knew one day you would think you could act like you are so powerful and regular old ponies like me were the ones at fault because you couldn't be responsible, being a princess and all. You're basically off the charts." Trixie taunted.

"Hay! Stop being such a meanie pants!" Pinkie pie said defending Twilight.

"I don't think that at all Trixie, you very well know that and you also know information we could use to help us in finding Sweetiebelle." Twilight said angrily.

"So you honestly think you don't share even some of the blaim?" Trixie asked.

"No, of course not." Twilight said.

"How about this, i'll explain why princess powerful is also at fault along with her prissie friend Rarity here for exchange for answers to any of your questions." Trixie said.

"Hay!" Rarity said.

"Ignore her for now Rarity this might be the best deal we get." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Fluttershy's right Rarity. Ok Trixie tell us everything you know and we will listen to your reasoning. Twilight said.

"Good. So first off, I should NOT! I repeat should not have the blame for Sweetie Belle's disappearance. She came to me on her own and I told her what she wanted to know. Second, Rarity and Twilight are actually the ponies at fault here. For one, Rarity would always fight with poor Sweetiebelle when all she wanted was to know even the smallest amount of magic, but of course, I can tell Rarity had already figured that one out. Next would be princess prissie here who had all the power in the world and used to help Sweetiebelle quite often because the two were great friends. Obviously poor Sweetiebelle could get at least five minutes of help from an old friend, and could you do that Twilight, did you even attempt to help her?" Trixie asked.

"I had things to do that day, books to re-shelve and things to study." Twilight quickly said.

"But did you help her?" Trixie asked.

Their was a long pause as the other five ponies stared at Twilight.

"no." Twilight said quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"Speak up Twilight the ponies in the back couldn't hear you." Trixie said anxiously.

"I said No!" Twilight almost yelled to Trixies face as she started to feel awful about the whole situation realising that Trixie was for once in her life correct. This was in the smallest way possible, the tiniest bit Twilight's fault as well.

"Yes, and if dear Twilight here would have helped Sweetiebelle then Sweetiebelle would not have run to this meadow here and she would never have found me passing by, and I would have never mentioned the amulet." Trixie said smiling.

" Wait, the alicorn amulet?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"You put the gosh darn idea stuck in that poor fillies head that the alicorn amulet was the answer to all her problems?" Applejack said angrily.

"Well...well not directly, I was joking and, um… well she was the one who took that idea seriously after I told her I was just messing with her head!" Trixie said starting to get nervous once again.

"But why would you joke about something as crazy as that? Sweetiebelle is just a little filly who is all insolent like and confused. How could you not expect her to take it seriously." Pinkie Pie said.

" We can ask about that stuff later, it's you're turn to do you're part of the agreement, what happened the moment you saw Sweetiebelle and what happened when she came back here a few hours ago?" Rainbow dash said.

Trixie told the six friends everything she knew and was afraid that if she left anything out Rainbow dash would come after her. When she was done there were no more questions asked because the sun had started to rise and the six ponies had to prepare for their journey to get to the alicorn amulet before Sweetiebelle did and to hopefully find her in the process.

* * *

Sweetiebelle ran until she was at least a mile away from those rocks before she stopped running. She couldn't hear her friends, no, until she couldn't hear her old friends anymore. Sweetiebelle started to walk until she got so deep into the forest that it was two dark to see. She sat down and rummaged through her saddlebags until she found a flashlight and turned it on low. Sweetiebelle thought it would be best to not waste the batteries so she only used it when she couldn't even see the forest floor she was walking on.

After walking for a few more miles Sweetiebelle was certain she was not being followed any more so she found a small cave to sleep in for the night. It was actually more like a few large rocks that had fallen over each other making a crevice in between that maybe two ponies could fit in. After setting her saddlebags inside and placing her flashlight upwards to emit the light around the whole cave she went back outside and got some large leaves to place on the entrance to no large animals could find her. Before going back inside Sweetiebelle put some moss around the leaves blending them into the rocks better.

Sweetiebelle opened her saddlebags and took out some water and an apple to snack on. She was hungry and quite thirsty after running for so long. When she was done eating Sweetiebelle took off her cloak and unhooked the jem that held the front together so she could position it like a blanket. For a pillow Sweetiebelle slept on her saddlebags. Once she layed down and turned off the flashlight Sweetiebelle thought to herself about what tomorrow would be like. Would she make it through the forest? Would anypony catch up to her and if they did how much trouble would she be in? Than Sweetiebelle stopped thinking altogether and just listened. She could hear crickets and bushes rustling as little critters ran through them and she could hear the cold breeze flow gently through the trees.

Right before falling asleep she pictured the moon shining brightly over the forest and the thousands of stars that floated up above and she whispered."Goodnight"


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetiebelle woke up at least twenty times during the night due to the sounds of the monsters that fill the forest. When it was finally morning, Sweetiebelle was more than happy to have gotten through the night. She sat up and folded the cloak she was currently using a blanket and laid it on top of her saddlebags. Than she walked over to the entrance of the cave pushing the leaves aside and stepping out welcoming the fresh cold air. Looking up she saw the hints of sunlight peeking through the leaves telling her that it was actually morning. The forest was so dark night and day because of its tall trees blocking the sky. Sweetiebelle heard a noise in a nearby plant and quickly went back inside the cave. She opened up the side of her saddlebags which held her food and took out an apple and a bag of oats, then she sat back down where she had slept that night. Sweetiebelle thought about her plans for the day while she ate.

Sweetiebelle decided that she was going to try to find the path she was on the night before and follow that to what hopefully was the other side of the forest, than she would do her best to try to find any hints to where the amulet might be. She finished eating and put her saddlebags tightly around her waist before placing the cloak over it and herself. Walking back outside she took of the leaves and moss that she had laid across the entrance of the cave the night before. Sweetiebelle figured that if her friends came along this way looking for her they could find hints of her in the cave so random plants thrown across the entrance would be a huge give away. When she was finished clearing the cave entrance Sweetiebelle looked for the thin trail that she followed.

Sweetiebelle found the trail hidden in the brush about thirty minutes later as she was about to give up. So once again she followed it through the forest at a fast trot, she didn't want to be in the forest after dark again. As she trotted through the forest she carefully observed her surroundings in case she had to go back later when she got to an odd spot of the forest where the trees got thicker and darker. It became harder for sweetiebelle to see the path because the ground became covered with vines and moss to the point where she had to start walking and kick aside the plants covering her path. It went on this way for a while until it got to dark to see and Sweetiebelle needed to use her flashlight to see again. She sat down and rummaged through her stuff until she found her flashlight and turned it on so the light hit the trail. She walked on following the trail with her light for about five minutes until the trail ended.

At first Sweetiebelle figured that it was just a broken piece of the trail and kicked away all the surrounding plants in a six foot radius all around where the trail had ended. Than it was ten foot radius, fifteen foot, sixteen foot. At this point Sweetiebelle panicked as she realized that she was now lost in the worst part of the everfree forest cold, scared, and all alone. She started to run deeper into the forest farther away from where the trail ended. Sweetiebelle had remembered hearing somewhere, probably Twilight, that if you walk straight into a forest you will eventually make it to the other side because it was impossible for it to continue forever. Remembering this Sweetiebelle ran and ran as fast as she could, she stopped looking at her surroundings after a while so she could go faster which she would later figure out was a mistake. She kept her eyes up ahead and looked as far in front of her as possible. Trees. That's all sweetiebelle remembered seeing as a branch hooked her hoof tripping her causing her to fall to the ground and hitting her head on a stone.

Sweetiebelle woke up wondering how long she had been passed out. She started to open her eyes but quickly shut them again because their was a bright unknown light that pierced her eyes which were so used to darkness. Squinting she slowly re-opened her eyes again and smiled as she saw sunlight and white fluffy clouds all over the sky. She was so happy to see them again. Realizing that she had currently been knocked out in a forest looked back down to look for any pony who could have saved her. She looked left, than right, frowning, confused. Than she looked behind her and saw… now she was even more confused. Sweetiebelle was even more confused now as she saw the forest that stretched on farther than the eye could see. The forest wasn't what confused her. It was the hoof prints that led from a small trail similar to what she was following earlier up to where she now sat. Only one pair of hoof prints. Standing up she placed her hoof in one of the prints which fit her hoof perfectly. Sweetiebelle wondered if she had walked through the rest of the forest unconscious but laughed at the thought as it sounded ridiculous. Than she laughed because she was a filly who just made it all the way through the forest alone. Than she laughed even harder at the thought of her actually succeeding. Sweetiebelle fell into the soft grass below her rolling around laughing until she heard hoof steps from behind her and stood up quickly turning around to see who it was. The next thing she saw was a bat flying towards her face.

Once again waking up after being unconscious Sweetiebelle angrily looked around trying to find the pony who hit her. She still had all her stuff she noticed which pleased her. Than she noticed she was in a metal cage on the floor which looked like a cave.

Sweetiebelle assumed it was a cave.

"Hello? Is anypony their? And why did you hit me with a bat and put me here!" Sweetiebelle called out.

" Yes, somepony is here. Who are you and how did you cross the forest?" Somepony said in a confused voice somewhere in the cave.

" Come out and i'll tell you. " Sweetiebelle called out to the strange voice.

A few seconds later a tall pegasus mare walked out from behind a large rock. She had a bright red orange mane and tail with a light green coat. Her cutie mark was a sword made of emerald.

" Hi, my name is Emerald Strike but you can call me Emerald" Said the mare.

"Umm, my name is Sweetiebelle. Why am I here again and why are you suddenly all nice." Sweetiebelle asked.

"Sorry for hitting you with a bat, I thought you were a threat but I looked through your things. So why did you run away?" Emerald asked.

" How did you know I was running away? Why were you in my things?! and can I come out of here? Please?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"I didn't want to go through your stuff i'm sorry but I needed to in case you were a threat. I can tell by your supplies you packed that you're running away. Oh and you can come out after a few more questions." Emerald replied.

"Fine." Sweetiebelle said before sitting down .

"Ok first question, How in equestria, did you make it through the forest all alone? Second question, Why were you running away? Last question, where are you headed?" Emerald asked.

"Ok um, I started running through the entrance of the forest, slept, woke up, ran along the path for about half of today, got knocked out and woke up where you knocked me out. Um, i'm running away because no pony will help me with my magic. Im headed off looking for the- um looking for something not important." Sweetiebelle said stuttering the last bit.

"Along with your first answer, i've heard rumors that when the forest is sick of you it will push you out but that rarely happens and I thought it was a myth. Huh. Turns out the forest is magical. Going with your second answer, i'm sorry about you're magic. Your third answer is interesting though. I've heard that their is a filly running away to find the alicorn amulet and that the elements of harmony are searching for her and that they would pay to get her back. Ha! That couldn't possibly be you though would it? Emerald asked smirking.

"Um, no. I-I don't think so." Sweetiebelle said pulling off her best fake smile.

"Yea of course it's not you, but if it was I could make a lot of bits if I turned you in." Emerald said.

"I bet you could." Sweetiebelle said nervously looking away.

"Give it up already Sweetiebelle I know you're the pony they are looking for." Emerald said holding up a flyer with Sweetiebelle on the front.

"Please don't turn me in i've made it this far!" Sweetiebelle said backing up.

"I wouldn't do that to you Sweetiebelle, because I see you have potential." Emerald said as her face softened as she smiled.

"Really?" Sweetiebelle said confused.

"Well of course Sweetiebelle. But only if you become my apprentice." Emerald said.

"Huh? Apprentice? In what? Why me?"Sweetiebelle asked confused.

" You would be my apprentice in magic. You said you wanted to learn and I can teach you." Emerald said

"but your only a pegasis..." Sweetiebelle said.

"That is why I need your help, but I still can teach you magic, trust me." Emerald said.

"why should i trust you though." Sweetiebelle asked.

"because I have this," said emerald as she held up a box and inside was the alicorn amulet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry I haven't put anything new on in a while, i've been super busy with school and stuff. I'm going to try to post more often now that it's later in the year and i have more time. If you're reading this when I posted it than happy holidays! :) and enjoy the chapter.**

 **(Sorry it's shorter than usual. I'm going to post another short chapter in a few days to make up for it.)**

* * *

Sweetie Belle took a step back and stared at the glistening red gems on the amulet that sat before her for the taking. Almost unconsciously sweetie belle reached out for the amulet before Emerald slammed the box shut startling Sweetie Belle.

"You can only have this if you agree and swear to help me." Emerald said a bit angrily.

"You haven't told me what you need help doing though!" Sweetie Belle said.

"It's not important right now, ok? All you need to know is that you want the amulet, I happen to have it, you want to learn how to use your magic, and I can teach magic to you. So will you help me?" emerald said impatiently.

Sweetie Belle looked down and thought to herself for a few seconds.

"Ok, i'll help you. For some reason I guess I just want it that much." Sweetie Belle said.

"Great! Come with me." Emerald said holding the box with her wing so she could walk before heading down to a door opposite to where they stood.

Sweetie Belle stood, surprised by the sudden change in personality Emerald suddenly showed.

"Well follow me, duh." Emerald said looking back seeing that Sweetie Belle still stood where she left her.

Sweetie Belle then followed Emerald to the door.

When they reached the room Sweetie Belle was more than surprised to see what was on the other side. It was an ordinary common room with wood flooring and walls painted forest green. In the center was a couch and some cushioned chairs that were a similar but lighter version of the green walls. They formed a half crescent around a low table made of glass. The crescent of furniture was near a fireplace. The sides of the walls next to the doors and on either sides of the fireplace had tall tables leaning against them with bouquets of red roses on each of them. Sweetie Belle slowly stepped inside as Emerald sat on one of the chairs. Sweetie Belle saw a staircase to her right and two doors on her left. Still following emerald, Sweetie Belle sat on the couch which was surprisingly very soft.

"What now?" Sweetie Belle asked shifting nervously where she sat.

"Oh, right. Really quick before we do anything I would like to tell you a smaller reason why I need your help." Emerald said thinking something to herself.

"Ok? shoot." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well, i'm not technically a Pegasus pony. Before you say anything, let me explain. About a year back now I was experimenting with some old magic on changing species of living things, Oh yea, i'm actually a unicorn haha… Anyways, I was experimenting and a spell that was supposed to turn a rose into a bird, somehow backfired and I was turned into a Pegasus. Knowing that i'm technically "wanted" in a few, lots of places, I knew I couldn't ask a unicorn for help. Oh, and i'm wanted in a ton of places for stealing amulets and rare gems and stuff. Don't ask. I need your help to turn me back into a unicorn so I can go fourth with my original plan and think I actually need your help with. Lets just say that changing me back can be a test or something to see if you can help me in the long run." Emerald explained.

" Wait, you changed your self by accident?" Sweetie Belle said laughing.

"It was a very old spell ok. but anyways you already agreed to help me because if you don't i'll have to trap you and put you in a dungeon miles below bedrock because you know who I am." Emerald said.

"Yea, yea fine, So are you gonna teach me now or what?" Sweetie Belle said smiling.

"Tomorrow, it's late. You should rest now. Come with me." Emerald said standing up again.

Sweetie Belle stood up with Emerald and followed her to the stairs where Emerald turned on the lights which, by the sudden glow above, led to upstairs. Following close behind, sweetie belle saw that upstairs mostly consisted of a long hallway and then another set of stairs connecting to the ones they just went up. Than Sweetie Belle followed to the end of the hallway and Emerald stopped next to the door at the very end and opened a slot on the wall and typed some long and complicated pass code.

"What's that for?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"So you don't go running off in the middle of the night and getting yourself killed. This is also your bedroom. I've been developing this for a while now, here put your hoof on here." Emerald said as a scanner thing appeared on the screen where the pass code thing used to be.

"Why?..." Sweetie Belle asked.  
"It will decorate your room how you want it, kinda. I'm still working on this magic but it works pretty well." Emerald said.

Sweetie Belle slowly put her right hoof on the scanner thing.

"Ok… take it off now." Emerald said before the door opened.

It was really bright inside and larger than Sweetie Belle anticipated it would be, the room was also quite simple but Sweetie Belle liked it a lot. She turned around after stepping inside.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning at 9:30" Emerald said before shutting the door quickly. Than Sweetie Belle herd Emerald on the code thing on the other side before hearing her trot away. Sweetie Belle curiously tried the door. Locked. Than she turned back around to look at her room one more time before exploring. The walls were pink and the floor was white and carpeted. exactly opposite the door was a queen size bed with a light purple canopy over it. The sheets were a lighter shade of purple and the pillows white and fluffy. Sweetie Belle ran towards it and flopped on top. It was so soft and plush she wanted to stay there forever. Definitely an upgrade from the cave she slept in. Sweetie Belle thought to herself laughing slightly. Sitting back up she saw that she had a nightstand on each side of the bed that was each dark green. On one wall was a desk with a mirror that reminded her of the one she had back at home. On the other wall was a couch that was light purple and fluffy. In front of it was a low table also made of wood painted dark green as well as the desk with the mirror. Getting back out of bed Sweetie Belle took off her cloak and walked over to the wall with the couch and in the corner closest to her bed was a wardrobe. Sweetie Belle opened it and was happy to see her saddlebags inside. She hung up her cloak.

On the other wall was another door that sweetie belle discovered was a bathroom. It was cute inside. The walls were also pink but the floors were tile. their was a sink, a cabinet, a mirror over the sink, and a shower/bath to the left which sweetie belle used as soon as she found it. After being outside in the forest for so long it felt great to wash off. After Sweetie Belle showered she dried off and went back to the bedroom and found a lamp on one of the nightstands which she turned on so she could turn off the main lights. The lamp had a pink tint to it which felt warm. She climbed into bed and sank into the warm covers, soft as to leave the lamp on Sweetie Belle shut her eyes falling asleep. She dreamed about being in a bright green meadow that smelt of the spring flowers that loomed in the field. She ran through it with her friends Scootaloo and Applebloom.

The next morning Sweetie Belle woke up to pounding coming from the front door to her room.

"What!" Sweetie Belle yelled annoyed.

"Dude its like 9:45 I said to be ready by 9:30." Emerald yelled from the other side.

"Give me 15 minutes please!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Fine i'll be back at 10:00!" Emerald shouted back.

Sweetie Belle sat up and stretched. Than she made the bed and washed up in the bathroom. Going back to the closet she opened up her saddlebags and got out her brush which she took to the bathroom before brushing out her mane and tail. Than she put her cloak back on and waited on the couch for Emerald to comeback assuming that the door was still locked. A few minutes later Emerald unlocked the door and took sweetie belle downstairs again.

"Where are we going?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Breakfast of course." Emerald said smiling as they reached the living room area. This time though, the two went into the other door that Sweetie Belle saw the night before. Inside was a kitchen. It was simple with a fridge, stove, counter, and some cabinets. On the other side of the counter was a table with four chairs and a door on the wall. 'great another door' Sweetie Belle thought to herself as she sat down at the counter and Emerald served toast and eggs before sitting down next to Sweetie Belle. The two sat in silence while they ate. The food was delightfully amazing which surprised Sweetie Belle a lot. She didn't know why it surprised her but was grateful and continued eating. When the two were finished Emerald led sweetie belle to the other door in the kitchen. 'yes!' Sweetie Belle thought.

"How was breakfast?" Emerald asked.

"It was really good, did you make it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes, that was what I originally hoped my cutie mark would be for actually. I used to cook all the time as a filly. It was my life, I made everything. Than my village was attacked. They took everyone, including my parents and my older brother. I managed to escape and fight myself out of being captured and that's when this gosh darn cutie mark appeared." Emerald said sadly as she remembered.

"You had a brother?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yea. we were best friends. I couldn't save them though." Emerald said looking down.

"I'm sorry about your family. But why are you sharing this with me? You hardly even know me." Sweetie Belle asked.

"I want you to trust me." Emerald said as she opened the door.

It was the outside. Their was a field and trees. It was beautiful and sweetie belle was so happy to get to go back outside.

"You can't run away by the way. Before I lost my horn I added a force field around it. Only I and what I touch can come in or out. I was holding you when I brought you here allowing you to pass through.

"Ok." Sweetie Belle said.

"Follow me" Emerald said.

Sweetie Belle followed Emerald around the house thing they were in outside for about 100 ft or so into the trees where they came upon a small cabin. There were some book cases outside on magic. It looked like basic stuff so that was probably for Sweetie Belle.

"Ready to learn how to do the basics?" Emerald asked taking a book off the shelf with her wing.

"More ready than i'll ever be." Sweetie Belle said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Rarity finished packing her saddlebags and impatiently watched the sun rise higher in the sky thinking about Sweetie Belle whilst she waited for her friends to arrive. A few minutes later Rarity heard the door knock and went to answer it finding Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

"Where are Fluttershy and Applejack? They can still come correct?" Rarity asked worried.

"Yes, they are still coming. Their probably just running a bit late, they do live farther away than us." Twilight said.

"Oh! Here they come right now!" Pinkie Pie said pointing a hoof at the horizon to where Applejack and Fluttershy were trotting closer.

When the two finally made it the six ponies quickly sat down at the kitchen table where they drank tea and Twilight laid out a map of equestria from her saddlebags.

" Ok, so the everfree forest is where we last saw Sweetie Belle and she took this path here. We just need to follow the map and see where this path leads. Twilight said running a hoof slowly over the path.

"Well, where does it lead?" Rarity asked

"Oh no, that can't be right!" Twilight said looking closer at the map.

"What! What it it Twilight!" Rarity said starting to panic.

"It's just that, the path jest ends and next to it is a page number written in messy ink. How could I have not noticed this before." Twilight said rummaging through her saddlebags.

"How could you have not noticed it before, you're supposed to be the smart one." Rainbow Dash said with her hooves on her hips.

"I'm not the "Smart One" Rainbow. And its ok, this is the book the map came from. I'll just turn to this page number and it should explain where this leads." Twilight said as she pulled out an old book on equestria and placed it gently on the table with her magic. Than she quickly flipped through the pages until she reached the right one.

"What does it say! What does it say!" Pinkie asked smiling excitedly.

"If Sweetie Belle got their will she be ok?" Rarity asked nervously.

"It's going to be awful isn't it! Anything in the everfree forest must be simply awful." Fluttershy said putting her hooves over her eyes.

"Fluttershy, I think your worrying Rarity, and Rarity i'm sure Sweetie Belle's fine. She's a big pony now. She can handle herself for a few days." Applejack said placing a hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

"I sure hope so." Rarity said looking outside.

"Everypony be quiet! I'm trying to read!" Twilight yelled.

Everypony silenced and watched Twilight read.

"Ok, Rarity, Sweetie Belle should be fine if she made it to this point. As for us though, It makes finding Sweetie Belle a lot more difficult." Twilight said looking over the text a few more times.

"What does that mean?" Applejack asked.

"Well, at this point of the forest, the path should thin out and the trees get darker. The rocks get larger and vines take over most of everything. The path thinning should be an illusion according to this book. Before you ask, that means that the darkness as well as the trees and vines all incorporated together in a larger scale circle like thing that over the years have developed a mysterious magical quality and when one harms the nature of this area it teleports whomever in in this circle of… whatever, somewhere far away from it." Twilight said looking down.

"It's a risk we will need to take. There's a chance Sweetie Belle didn't even make it to this magical circle and that we still have a chance of finding her. We need to leave soon." Rarity said.

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's go." Applejack said.

Than their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks Flutters." Rarity said as the five other ponies started getting ready to leave.

"Where is spike by the way?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Oh I completely forgot. He'll be over shortly. Spikes getting me a book on the Everfree forest that I didn't have time to look for before I left and I didn't want to keep you waiting." Twilight said.

"Than that's probably him at the door right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Fluttershy walked slowly back into the room with Spike.

"Um, Rarity. Spikes here. As well as Scootaloo and Applebloom…" Fluttershy said as Scootaloo and Applebloom walked in the room from behind Fluttershy.

"Hi Spike did you find my book?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. Sorry it took so long." Spike said before handing a green book to Twilight.

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo what are you two doing here? Go back home." Applejack said.

"But we want to come to!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yea, we even brought our saddlebags." Scootaloo said.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous. Yall cant come, not go home you two." Applejack said.

"Applejacks right guys. Go home, don't worry we'll bring Sweetie Belle back ok?" Rainbow Dash said.

"But she's our friend too, we should get a chance to go." Scootaloo said.

"No go home." Applejack said.

"Fine." Applebloom said looking at the ground angrily.

"What? Applebloom!" Scootaloo said annoyed.

"Come on Scootaloo. We're going home." Applebloom said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Ok fine bye everypony! We're going home now." Scootaloo said.

When the two got outside They walked around to the side of Carousel Boutique.

"Why did we leave!" Scootaloo asked angrily.

"Were not really leaving. Were waiting for them to leave and then we're going to follow them. We can't just leave Sweetie Belle out their all alone." Applebloom said.

"Ok so we'll wait for them to leave." Scootaloo said before the two sat down behind a bush where they had a clear view of the front door.

Back inside Rarity took everypony into the shop where she gave everypony and spike a warm cloak to wear.

"These are lovely Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks. I got the idea to quickly make everypony these when I noticed Sweetie Belle took one of my newest creations with her. It gives me hope that she's warm." Rarity said putting on her own cloak.

"Is everypony ready to go?" Applejack asked.

"Yep." Everypony said in unisn.

The ponies walked across town and eventually made it to the everfree forest before slowing down a bit as they were all frightened to what lied within. They looked around through the cold fog that hugged them as they could hear their footsteps crunching on the leaves below them. They noticed the tall dark trees that loomed over head and did their best to stay on the path. About 30 minutes later they came upon the fork in the path that separated from the path to the old castle and the path Sweetie Belle took.

"Which path is which again? Applejack asked.

"Um… This one." Twilight said pointing to the left looking up from the map from earlier that she held up with her magic emitting enough light to light the path for her friends.

The seven of them walked through the forest slowly for several more hours whilst looking through the trees for any signs of Sweetie Belle.

"Can we take a break already." Rainbow dash said breaking the silence between the friends.

" No we can't stop even for a minute." Rarity said quickening her speed.

"Rarity, I know you desperately want to find Sweetie Belle. So do we. I can't even imagine what your going through right now but it's best if we take a short break." Twilight said nudging towards the rest of the group who were panting.

"I suppose you're right. We won't be any good to Sweetie Belle tired. Let's rest here for an hour or so. I think there's a cave up ahead." Rarity said before leading everypony to the cave where they all sat down and drank water and ate snacks.

"Um, i'm just gonna take a short nap ok guys?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ok i'll wake you up in an hour." Twilight said.

" Maybe, um i'll, just take a short nap as well." Fluttershy said.

"Me too!" Pinkie pie said.

Twilight used her magic to pull some vines over the cave so nothing dangerous would find them With several ponies sleeping Twilight figured it would be safest to she turned back around the rest of her friends were asleep. She sat down and watched over everyone feeling her eyelids slowly start to droop. Sleep trying to overcome her. After all she didn't get any sleep the night before because they were up talking to Trixie and trying to deal with Sweetie Belle. Eventually the energy left her and Twilight fell asleep along with her friends lying in a cave somewhere deep in the cold, dark, Everfree forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight woke up a few hours later realising how much time had passed.

"Guys, wake up we overslept!" Twilight yelled gathering her things from around the cave.

The rest of the ponies woke up slowly realising what was going on. Twilight was pulling down vines and leaves from the front of the cave.

"How long did we sleep for?" Rarity said starting to quickly gather her things.

"I thought you were keeping track of time twilight." Rainbow Dash said a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep Rainbow. I haven't gotten much sleep either." Twilight said rushing the rest of her friends outside.

"Can't we sleep for five more minutes?" Pinkie pie said.

"Sorry Pinkie, we gotta go find Sweetie Belle." Applejack said lifting a still asleep Spike onto her back.

"Spike gets to sleep still. No fair." Pinkie pie said pointing to spike who now slept atop Applejacks back.

"Pinkie Pie, Spike is still a baby dragon. He needs his sleep." Fluttershy said.

"Ugh, fine." Pinkie Pie said.

"Come on you guys we gotta move." Rarity said.

" Coming!" Rainbow dash said.

They started to head deeper into the forest for another hour or so. Spike finally woke up about an hour and a half into their walk.

"Whats going on? Where are we?" Spike asked rubbing his eyes sitting up still riding Applejack.

"Nevermind, I remember." Spike said frowning and hopping back to the ground.

"Thanks for waking up Spike." Applejack said stretching and starting to walk a bit faster than she could before.

"Oh, i'm sorry. You could have woken me up you know." Spike said apologetically.

"It's fine Spike." Applejack said.

"Come help than if you're awake." Rainbow Dash said.

"I think we're coming up on the supernatural part of the forest I was discussing earlier." Twilight said looking up from her map and getting out the book from earlier.

"How do we know when we get there again?" Pinkie Pie asked looking around confused.

"It will get way darker, and It will become difficult to impossible to find the trail." Twilight said reading her book out loud.

"Like up ahead?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"Yes, now when we get to the point where the trail ends don't touch anything!" Twilight said pointing up ahead where the path disappeared into the darkness.

"Why?" Rainbow dash asked.

"If we disturb any part of the nature in this area we all will be teleported somewhere random in equestria. We could end up a few feet away, or miles away from here. If we're unlucky we could have the burden of ending up deep underground." Twilight said turning on a flashlight approaching the darkness.

"What are we even looking for? I mean, can't we just go around?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Because maybe we'll find clues of where Sweetie Belle went. Right Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. There's not a very large chance that we'll find anything but there's a small chance and it's worth the risk because it's our only lead." Twilight said.

"Rainbow dash, and applejack, go to the left. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie go left, Rarity, Spike and I will go forwards. Remember, don't touch anything." Twilight said setting down her saddlebags and pulling out three maps and three walkie talkies. She gave one of each to each group of her friends.

"The maps are in case we get teleported elsewhere and we don't know where we are. The walkie talkies are also in case we get separated and we need to communicate. I'll see you guys soon." Twilight said before heading into the darkness with Rarity and Spike.  
"Buy guys." Spike said waving before hopping on Twilight's back in fear of breaking something.

"Y'all ready Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

"Of course I am." Rainbow Dash said with great confidence before they headed in their given direction.

"Must we go Pinkie Pie, can't we just wait here for Twilight to come back?" Fluttershy asked worried.

"Oh, come on Fluttershy, we'll be fine." Pinkie Pie said smiling brightly.

"You're probably right." Fluttershy said looking down before following Pinkie Pie into the unknown.

Twilight, Spike and Rarity were immediately engulfed in darkness and were frozen with the cold wetness of what appeared to be fog that surrounded them, hugging their fur softly. Rarity and Twilight's footsteps crunched softly on the soft dirt below them. It was also cold and moist. They took small steps in fear of tripping. The dark cold surroundings were so quiet, the only noise that could be heard was their hoofsteps and the three of their soft breathing. A few minutes of walking and searching through the plants and trees Rarity broke the silence.

"Twilight, why don't you fly? It would have a lesser chance of breaking something on the ground. Wouldn't it?"

"I thought about it, but it's two dark to see far enough in front of me even with my flashlight. Its too dangerous, also, if Spike falls he could get hurt or disturb the nature more harshly than I would if i merel stepped on a twig." Twilight said.

"I wish I could help you guys." Spike said hanging over Twilight's back scanning the ground.

"It's fine Spike, why don't you look around for danger?" Rarity said.

"Ok!" Spike said, glad to have Rarity's input.

The three continued to look through the fog quietly.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack moved at a bit of a quicker pace through the fog, Rainbow dash flew slightly above the ground and searched the trees as Applejack searched the ground.

"Ugh, i'm so bored. I honestly thought it would take an hour or so at most to find Sweetie Belle. It's now been almost three days." Rainbow dash said.

"Stop your complaining Rainbow Dash, were doing this for our friends. How bout I make this a bit more interesting?" Applejack said competitively.

"What do you have in mind?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I bet i'll find something faster than you can." Applejack said speeding up a bit.

"Your on!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walked through the darkness slower than everypony else due to Fluttershy being so cautious.

"Umm, Flutters? I know you're being cautious and all but we don't need to be this cautious." Pinkie Pie said trying to be polite.

"I'm sorry Pinkie. Id just hate to be the one to get us all teleported somewhere far off in equestria." Fluttershy said.

"I know, me to, but if we're gonna be any help to Rarity and Sweetie Belle than we got to move a lot quicker than this. Come on, this will be fun if we make it! I have a great idea! Why don't we name everything we see, even if it has a name." Pinkie Pie said with a little bounce in her step, jumping up to a tree and pointing to it.

"Hello tree, you are now going to be called, hmmm… let me see. I know! Your new name is Bartholomew! Haha." Pinkie pie said moving to the next plant. shouting out names.

"I guess this does make this less unpleasant." Fluttershy said laughing at Pinkie Pie who was coming up with names for everything she saw.

"Remember to be careful still Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy shouted, reminding Pinkie Pie.

Twilight's group started to go slower and slower in pace as the minutes passed on.

"Oh, this is absolutely hopeless. I'm so sorry Sweetie Belle. You could be hurt and I can't even find a clue of where you could be in a simple forest." Rarity said leaning up against a tree and sitting down with her face buried in her hooves.

"Don't give up Rarity, we'll find something." Spike said.

"Spikes right, we can't give up now." Twilight said standing up a bit taller.

" You're right Twilight, Spike, i'm no help to my sister sitting here. Let's go." Rarity said sitting up a bit too fast as she hit a branch of the tree with her head.

"Oh no!" Twilight said as the three held their breaths watching the branch hoping for it to be alright. Than a miracle happened, the branch slowly went back into place. Their was a soft click and the tree started to glow and shimmer as a hatch opened up towards the three in the trunk of the tree. When the light dimmed, inside the tree on a stone slab sat an old dusty, quite large book. Twilight squealed in delight at the sight of a new book and quickly grabbed it from the tree. Seconds after, the tree closed itself back up.

"What just happened?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but I got a new book!" Twilight said.

"Well what does it say it's probably important." Rarity said shining her flashlight on the cover.

The book spelled out in old faded letters, _Directions Of The Lost._

"What does that mean?" Spike asked Twilight.

"I don't know." Twilight said opening the book blowing the dust off the pages.

"Well what does it say darling?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Well I know what the title means now." Twilight said smiling.

"Go on…" Spike said eagerly.

"Of course, The title, directions of the lost, means it tells us where it teleported all who got lost in this dark forest. It's like a dictionary, if I can just see if Sweetie Belles in here than we can see exactly where she was teleported to if she came across this forest." Twilight said excitedly as she scanned and flipped through the old dusty pages.

"You mean we might be able to find Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said excitedly.

"Yes! Her name is here." Twilight said reading carefully.

"Where is she than!" Rarity said overwhelmed with joy.

"Does this mean we get to go home sooner than we thought!" Spike said.

"Yes spike, and she's…" Twilight paused her smile fading.

"*sigh* She's really far away." Twilight said looking down.

"Well, can we make it?"Rarity asked trying to keep the hope up.

"Yes, she's, in the center of a large forest in one of the corners of equestria, I didn't even know this existed." Twilight said.

"We need to get going immediately than." Rarity said.

"Back the way we came than?" Spike asked.

"Yes, then we'll need to get to the trainstation and take a long drive on the train to manhattan where we will board another train to the last stop near griffenstone. From their we will need to walk miles off in the direction of griffin stone until we reach this forest mostly consisting of dark oak trees. Once we get through that-" Twilight was cut off as the three of them were teleported somewhere unknown far off in equestria.

Twilight awoke leaning against a large boulder to spike pacing back and forth repetitively saying "im sorry, im so sorry you guys!" over and over again.

"Spike! What happened!"

"Oh thank Celestia you're awake, i'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Spike said.

"You broke something didn't you spike!" Twilight said.

"I'm sorry, I pulled the branch Rarity hit seeing if the hatch thing would have anything else inside that might help but it broke off and we got teleported here." Spike said tears filling up in his eyes.

"It's ok Spike, at least we still have this book, we can just see where we and the others are. We can't be too far apart. Go explain to Rarity what happened she looks like she's waking up." Twilight said pointing to Rarity who lay on the ground next to the bolder Twilight sat at.

Twilight searched through the book and eventually found her friends names as well as her own.

"It's fine Spike" Rarity said looking down and walking up to Twilight.

"So where are we? Spike asked shyly.

"It appears that us three are atop one of the crystal mountains, on a good note it's cut our time in half, on a bad note it's gonna get awful cold soon." Twilight said flipping through more pages.

"I'm not so mad at you anymore spike, now we're closer than we were before, I guess as Rainbow would say, you got lucky." Rarity said smiling, happy to be closer to Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks Rarity, that's a relief." Spike said.

"I found Pinkie and Fluttershy!, Their somewhere in the fields about a hundred miles away from where clouds dale would be right now." Twilight said flipping through more pages.

"Well try to contact them on our walkie talkies whilst you're looking for Rainbow and Applejack.

"Ok." Twilight said half paying attention.

"Wait, I found them, oh I sure hope they're ok, They're somewhere in the waters near Manehattan." Twilight said looking through maps of the sea near Manehattan.

"Well try to contact them first, I hope they're alright." Spike said nervously.

Fluttershy and Pinkie pie walked on on the damp forest until a large glow overwhelmed their sights as they were teleported off into Equestria. They awoke in a field of tall grass.

"Where are we?" Fluttershy said looking up at the fluffy clouds above.

"Ahh, my head!" Pinkie Pie groaned.

"Oh, are you alright Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yea, i'm fine. I'm so confused though, we didn't harm any of the plant life." Pinkie Pie said.

"Somepony else must have than. I hope their ok." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow dash and Applejack were competitively searching everything until Rainbow Dash lost control of her speed and fell head first in the direction of some thorn bushes.

"Ahhh, Applejack help!" Rainbow cried before the two were surrounded by light and engulfed in a cold wet substance.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and panicked noticing that she and Applejack were sinking into the sea. She started to swim towards the top with Applejack close behind. Eventually reaching the surface of the water gasping for air. Applejack appearing next to her seconds later coughing up water shivering.

"W-where are we" Applejack said shivering in the cold water.

"I don't know. Where are are saddlebags! If they get wet our only contact with the others will get ruined." Rainbow Dash said Quickly starting to search around.

"Over their!" Applejack said spotting their stuff floating on a thick log.

"Quick!" Rainbow dash shouted as the two swam towards it.

Soon reaching the log they both climbed on shaking to dry off. Than Rainbow Dash grabbed her saddlebags taking out the walkie talkie as it started to light up when Rarity stared to contact it. In a muffled voice caused by the bad reception, Rarity started to talk.

"Where are you guys are you alright!" Rarity asked

"We're fine, really cold and wet but were fine. What happened? Where are you, the others?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If it helps, it wasn't us who disturbed something in the nature, honest." Applejack said.

"I know, it was Spike. Don't worry about it though. Were fine and somewhere in the crystal mountains. You should be in the sea near manehattan." Rarity said.

"Is Twilight and Spike with you? Where is Fluttershy and Pinkie pie? How do you know where we are?" Applejack said still panicking.

"Yes Twilight and spike are here." Rarity said.

"Hi!, Sorry guys. My fault!" Spike said interrupting.

"Hi guys, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie should be in a field miles away from below where cloudsdale should be. We know where everyones at because we accidentally found a book in a tree that tells us where everypony who ever got lost in that forest was teleported to." Twilight explained.

"Wow, thats a lot of information to take in at once." Rainbow dash said.

"So yall know where Sweetie Belle is than hopefully?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. We all need to meet up somewhere so we can work together. Let me contact the others and then we'll discuss a place to meet." Twilight said.

"Alright talk to you soon." Rainbow dash said.

Twilight contacted Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and explained everything.

"So where are we gonna meet up at?" Fluttershy asked.

"How about The crystal empire, that way we can take the train to griffenstone." Twilight asked.

"Sounds great!" Pinkie pie said before the walkie talkie disconnected.

"What happened!" Fluttershy asked.

"It seems that we were unfortunate enough to where our walkie talkie is gonna die really soon." Pinkie pie said.

"Oh no. What are we going to do!" Fluttershy asked worried.

" Go to the crystal empire of course!" Pinkie Pie said smiling.

"*sigh* We better get walking than." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were disappointed at how long it would take them to get to the crystal empire as they were the farthest away. Applejack observed the map as Rainbow Dash pulled two thick strips of wood off the log so they could row.

"It looks like if we can get to Manehattan than we can catch the train straight to the empire, so if we can make it to shore we will get their first. The others still need to walk on hoof all that way." Applejack said before helping Rainbow dash with the log that they now called a boat.

"I'll push the log while flying and you row." Rainbow Dash said as Applejack started to row with the wood while telling Rainbow Dash which way to push the log as she read the map.

Twilight, Spike, and Rarity gathered their things and started to head down the mountain oblivious to the problems that were yet to be discovered.


	8. Chapter 8

Scootaloo and Applebloom waited patiently outside the boutique until they saw six ponies along with a dragon finally walk out of the shop.

"Finally! let's go." Scootaloo said impatiently.

"Wait, I have some bits, let's go inside and get something warm to wear." Applebloom said heading inside.

"Why? We have supplies." Scootaloo questioned.

"Duh, look at what their wearing… All warm stuff. They must be going somewhere cold." Applebloom said pointing to the ponies walking off in the distance.

"Oh, good eye Applebloom." Scootaloo said as she followed Applebloom inside.

"Thanks. Now, what to buy." Applebloom said looking through a rack of stuff their size.

A few minutes later Applebloom chose a red cloak with a white soft border and Scootaloo chose a violet cloak with a rim made up of transparent orange fabric.

"Can we go now? We need to hurry if we're going to follow the others." Scootaloo said leaning against the door.

"Yup, and we better hurry. Like you said, we need to be able to follow the others." Applebloom said before they put on their things and ran out of the store. A few minutes of running and the two eventually caught enough to where they were 10-20 ft behind their friends at all times.

Scootaloo and Applebloom followed them from that far back until they reaced the forest where they had to start walking closer to not get lost. A few hours later, when the six ponies and spike rested in a cave Scootaloo and Applebloom were forced to find some other means of protection from the forest.

"What are we going to do now? They stopped and we could die out here alone." Applebloom said pacing back and forth thinking carefully.

"I don't know. Maybe we could hide in a tree?" Scootaloo suggested. Applebloom glared at her slightly mad.

"Really? A tree? And how do ya'll suppose we get up their? I can't climb trees and you can't fly yet." Applebloom said.

"Well i'm sorry if my flying disability stops us from not dying. Scootaloo said angrily.

"I didn't mean it that way Scootaloo. I can't get up a tree either." Applebloom said.

"Well at least I made a suggestion." Scootaloo argued.

"Stop! We can't argue right now. Normally Sweetie Belle stops us from fighting." Applebloom said.

"Your right. We need to put our heads together and think of what to do." Scootaloo said starting to think as well.

Than Applebloom started looking up near the trees and the cave.

"I thought you said no trees? What are you looking at them for?" Scootaloo asked.

"I know, I know. Hang on I might have an idea." Applebloom said.

The two filles jumped at the sight of Twilight who just exited the cave.

"Hurry, Hide!" Applebloom whispered before shoving Scootaloo into a bush where the two sat watching Twilight for a while. They saw her walking around gathering branches and vines from trees and propping them up on the cave entrance. She did this for a while before finally going back inside.

"What was that all about?" Scootaloo asked crawling back out of the bush.

"I think their going to sleep and they needed a way to hide from the forest." Applebloom said before going back to looking up at the cava and the trees.

"Oh my gosh, what are you looking at? It's bugging me so much." Scootaloo said ticked off.

"Look at the top of the cave." Applebloom said pointing up.

"Yea, it's… made of stone?" Scootaloo said confused.

"No, well, yeah, it's made of stone, but it's flat. And those trees next to it has vines that reach the ground and appears to be strong enough to hold us. If we can climb to the top we'll be safer than we would be down here." Applebloom said walking towards it.

" That could work actually. Good idea." Scootaloo replied following closely behind.

"Thanks, now hold onto this and don't let go until I say alright?" Applebloom asked after knotting some overgrown vines into a lasso and throwing it up to a branch of another nearby tree. It swung over the branch and flew back to Applebloom where she passed it to Scootaloo.

"Um… You didn't tell me this part of the plan." Scootaloo said nervously putting the loop over her head and onto her waist.

"I didn't? Huh. I guess it slipped my mind. Just hold onto this tightly and im gonna pull this end which will pull you into the air. than swing onto the cave. Alright?" Applebloom asked getting a good grip on the other end of the vine that was attached to the tree.

"Um. Ok?" Scootaloo said bending her legs to get closer to the ground to get a jump boost when ready.

"Wait so I didn't tell you that if I calculate this wrong you could ram into the cave and get possibly seriously injured?" Applebloom said thinking and eying down the rope to measure out where everything was getting ready to pull the vine.

"Wait! You definitely left that out! Applebl-" Scootaloo started to say just befor Applebloom pulled the vine as hard as she could.

"Ahhh! Applebloom what do I do!." Scootaloo shouted trying to flap her wings.

"Swing to the left. Wait, no the right! No, your other right. Their you go." Applebloom shouted pulling the vine in different ways to try to help Scootaloo who started to crash into nearby trees and other things that were to dark to see.

"Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo said swinging back and forth.

"Lean to the left now ok?" Applebloom shouted just as she twisted the vine just right.

Scootaloo managed to land safely on the cave.

"Searesely? I almost died!" Scootaloo shouted from above taking off the lasso.

"Ha ha ha." Applebloom laughed falling to the ground.

"S-sorry." Applebloom tried saying while laughing on the forest floor.

"Whatever." Scootaloo said noticing Applebloom getting tangled up in her end of the vine and saw an opportunity to get revenge. Than Scootaloo took her turn in pulling her end of the vine sending Applebloom high up into the air.

"Ahh! Scootaloo! This wasn't part of the plan." Applebloom shouted now swinging through the trees.

"Yeah! No kidding." Scootaloo said starting t o try to swing her friend close to the cave before the vine loosened from around Appleblooms waist.

Applebloom being better at physics and math soon found a way to swing over to the cave more gracefully than Scootaloo.

"See that's how you do it." Applebloom said landing gracefully on the cave and crossing a hoof over her knee.

"Oh be quiet."Scootaloo said before the two of them started laughing.

"Were never doing that again." Applebloom said when the two stopped laughing after a minute or so.

"You can say that again." Scootaloo said.

Applebloom walked to the edge of the cave ceiling and peered over at their friends who were asleep inside the cave below.

"Did we wake them?" Scootaloo asked walking over next to Applebloom and looking down at their friends.

"I don't think so.

"Good. I'd hate all of that to be for nothing." Scootaloo said before walking back towards the center and sitting down.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Applebloom said joining her friend and rummaging through her things looking for a snack and water.

The two sat their for a few minutes eating apple slices and taking small sips of water.

"I wonder how long we'll be here for." Scootaloo thought out loud.

"Until they wake up I suppose. They won't want to wait another second longer once their awake."Applebloom said packing up her things as she finished eating.

"I hope Sweetie Belle ok." Scootaloo said putting her things away and laying down on her back shining her flashlight up at the trees flickering it on and off bored and tired.

"Yeah, I bet she'll be alright. She can take care of herself." said Applebloom hopefully.

"Ugh, what's taking them so long." Scootaloo said thinking about their friends below.

"Stop messing with the flashlight. I'd hate for it to break or loose battery." Applebloom said.

"Fine." Scootaloo said flicking it off.

The two sat in silence for another hour or so talking every once and awhile. Than they hurs shuffling and voices from below them and were quiet peering over the edge of the cave waiting for the others to leave.

A few minutes later their friends were all out of the cave and continuing on the path.

"Hurry we need to get down before we loose them." Applebloom whispered.

"I have a dumb idea but it will get us down fast." Scootaloo said holding up the lasso made up of vines.

"Oh celestia please don't let me die." Applebloom said.

Applebloom looped herself into the lasso and Scootaloo grasped the vine with her hooves. Applebloom held the other end of the vine and the two stood close together at the edge of the cave. Than they jumped off, the cold forest breeze blew through their manes as they glided through the air through leaves. They swung back and forth being careful not to hit anything alerting the others. When they stopped swinging Applebloom slowly let go of the other end of the vine in portones letting them slowly slide towards the ground.

They soon made it down and ran to catch up with their friends while still keeping their distance.

"Nice teamwork." Applebloom said.

"Thanks. You too." Scootaloo said as they went back to walking pace.

After a while the forest started to get colder and darker and they saw Twilight get out a book or a map or something as the six friends and spike stopped in a horizontal line in the forest. Scootaloo and Applebloom listened closely to Twilight and learned about the magic part of the forest and decided to follow behind Twilight and Rarity's group when they split up.

The two walked slowly behind Twilight, Rarity, and Spike trying ever so carefully not to disturb the delicate nature around and beneath them.

The two stopped and ducked behind a nearby tree that somepony fell on. It happened so quickly and knowing what would happen next scared the two fillies. Their was a bright glow and they heard the three muttering something from the glowing part of the tree. When the light dimmed the two started to sneak back around the tree only to see Spike snap a branch off it and there was another white glow and a loud ringing noise that overcame the two fillies. Minutes later Scootaloo and Applebloom awoke on the cold stone ground of the mountain.

Scootaloo noticed Twilight, Spike, and Rarity all asleep or passed out scattered round.

"Quick hide, they could wake up at any second!" Scootaloo whispered loudly to Applebloom as they ducked behind some rocks.

"Where are we? What happened?" Applebloom whispered keeping a close eye on the other three.

"Spike broke a branch so I guess we were close enough to them that we were teleported with them." Scootaloo said.

"Well, that's a relief. Imagine what would have happened if we were teleported somewhere different. We would be totally lost in equestria somewhere all alone." Applebloom said shuddering at the thought.

Than they looked back to see that they had missed the three getting up, who were now gathered in a circle around a walkie talkie shouting through the speaker.

"What's going on?" Scootaloo asked quietly.

"They must be trying to contact the others. Wait, now i'm confused." Applebloom said as Twilight started scrolling through a large book of names.

"What's the book all about?" Scootaloo asked.

"How would I know that." Applebloom whispered loudly.

Scootaloo shrugged.

"We just need to wait. It's not important to us right now. We just need to focus on following them when, and if they start to move again." Applebloom said sitting down. Scootaloo sat down next to her and the two watched in silence for a while.

"I think I can make out what their talking about." Scootaloo said after a bit.

"Really, what do you know?" Applebloom said.

"I think we're going to the crystal empire to meet the others. Rainbow and AJ are in the sea somewhere but are ok, and I think Fluttershy and Pinkie are in cloudsdale. Wait no, below it somewhere." Scootaloo said with her ears perked towards Twilight, Rarity, and Spike.

"Good, now we know what's going on." Applebloom said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweetie Belle opened the first book of many, on magic and its properties. She opened the old book and blew the dust off the pages into the spring breeze. Everything inside looked foreign and confusing, it must have been a very old book because everything inside consisted of symbols and diagrams, much unlike the books Sweetie Belle had at home.

"Emerald, do you really think I can learn all of this? It all looks so complicated, and this is only the first book!" Sweetie Belle said trying her best to understand the words in the book she held.

"Sweetie Belle, you'll do fine. Every unicorn figures it out eventually ok?" Emerald said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't know. I've tried so hard and I still haven't figured it out yet. Maybe i'm doing the wrong thing. Maybe I should just find my way home and accept that I can't use magic." Sweetie Belle put the book down

"No! I mean, no I believe you can do it Sweetie Belle, just, please at least try for a few day's." Emerald said nervously.

"Ok, ill try I guess." Sweetie Belle said picking the book back up.

"Ok, now turn to chapter one." Emerald said.

The two walked to a nearby bench under a large oak tree and Sweetie Belle flipped through the old pages and started to read it allowed.

"For centuries now, many have questioned the properties of how magic works and how and why it is created. Recent scientists have learned more on the subject. New theories say that magic is created from a unicorn when they do or think different series of thoughts and focus on different things they want to happen. Let's start with the most basic spell, levitation." Sweetie Belle read allowed.  
"Ok I find it easiest to stand when doing a spell because you have a better grip on the matter around you." Emerald said as Sweetie Belle stood up and laid the book on the ground.

"Umm, where was I, Oh. Let's start with the most basic spell, levitation. First tilt your horn in the direction of a simple object that's not too large, If you have nothing, this book will do just fine. Second, focus on the book levitating into the air a few feet up or so. Our researchers have noticed that most magic books and instruction here but we know more on how magic works. We have added several more steps.

Step three, relax as much as you can, physically and emotionally. if you're standing, that should be your only secondary focus. Science shows that it is actually easier to stand when first learning magic.

Step four, you need to feel the world around you, you need to become one with yourself and everything and everypony. Once you can do this, you can achieve any magic. We will admit in writing, that step four isn't completely necessary for a simple levitation spell but it will make it easier to do, as well as easier to accomplish other spells you will learn in the future." Sweetie Belle read, almost forgetting about her task at hand.

"Are you going to try? Or what?." Emerald asked.

"Oh, right sorry." Sweetie Belle laughed and started to attempt to list the book with her magic.

Sweetie Belle leaned her head towards the book and focused all her thoughts onto lifting the book. This was all Sweetie Belle got to when she was at home.

Than she did her best to relax herself. She started to loose tension in her hooves and slowly but surely felt this tension from standing move up into her body and her neck. Soon she was completely relaxed but in a way she didn't know existed. Sweetie Belle started to get sleepy and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She saw the book lay in front of her just as it had seconds ago. She was failing. She could never do this, Sweetie Belle thought to herself. She remembered step four. It seemed to difficult to try, but she remembered that she had all the time in the world to fail. It couldn't hurt to try.

Sweetie Belle did her best to maintain steps one through three and then she focused on one last thing. She focused on the wind. Not its existence but the feeling of it blowing through her mane and fur. The soft sound of rustling it created in the trees. She focused on why everything was and how everything was. Sweetie Belle realized she could see a soft green light in front of her. Instead of becoming excited like she did back home, she thought nothing of it. She was already failing, she shouldn't get her hopes up. She could feel her horn creating magic on a different level that she only read about in books. It was comforting, creating magic is like feeling who you are on a different level. It's like that feeling you get when you accomplish something special. Its warm and it feels like home. Its-

"Sweetie Belle stop!" Emerald said.

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes, she was hovering several feet above the ground and her horn has still emitting its green magical glow. Floating around her were at least twenty books all being lifted by Sweetie Belle's magic.

Losing focus caused Sweetie Belle to fall to the ground being hit by several books on the way down.

"What happened? Did I do it! No, I did do it! I can't believe it! Wait, why did you make me stop?" Sweetie Belle asked standing back up.

"You lifted the book which was great, only seconds after your eyes turned white and you lifted into the air. You started summoning the books from the small cabin over there and they spun around you. You, started. Screaming. It was horrifying but you were smiling. I don't understand." Emerald said.

"I-I, remember. I remember screaming only I don't know why." Sweetie Belle said sitting back down on the bench next to Emerald Strike.

"What do you remember Sweetie Belle." Emerald asked.

"I remember doing steps one and two, pretty easily because i've done them before. Than I figured out step three. I saw the magic coming off my horn and remember i've seen my magic before. I thought I was failing because it felt no different from when I failed before. I was sad. I figured I try step four just for the heck of it. Than I don't know." Sweetie Belle said trying to remember more.

"I didn't think you'd try it, step four I mean. I thought you'd try and fail, than we'd both laugh and I teach you magic without step four. You weren't supposed to get it right so fast. Were done for the day. You should rest. Go to your room and i'll bring you lunch later. Great job today." Emerald said.

"Um, ok? I feel fine though." Sweetie Belle said starting to head back to the house.

"Give it a few minutes." Emerald said smiling.

Sweetie Belle walked through the kitchen and living room. She sound the stairs and made her way to her bedroom. Once she was inside she was about to start jumping up and down because she was really excited that she did something new. Than total exhaustion hit her like a to of bricks.

Sweetie Belle could barely hold up her weight. She slowly walked to her bed and barely managed to pull her shaking self onto it. The sheets felt cold and nice. Normally this would be wonderful to lay down after being this exhausted but it scared her. For some reason she understood the world on a different level. Everything felt more real, and it was horrifying.

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She dreamed.

Sweetie Belle was floating somewhere in the universe. There were so many colors and stars and light, but also darkness. It wasn't cold, nor warm. Everything felt like she was floating in herself, in the darkest part of her mind. A small green light appeared in front of her. It was shimmery and beautiful. Like a mist filled with diamonds. Sweetie Belle reached out and toughed it.

The light overwhelmed her. It surrounded her clouding her vision in green light. She screamed but she heard nothing. Their was a loud ringing noise and she woke up.

Sweetie Belle's eyes shot open, she was covered with cold sweat and sat up. She looked over at a nearby clock. An hour had passed.

She stood up feeling much better. Still scared but Sweetie Belle wasn't as exhausted as before. She walked over to the shower and rinsed off. The water felt wonderful. She stood there for ten to twenty minutes.

Sweetie Belle got out and dried off. She than sat at her dresser and waited for lunch. While she waited Sweetie Belle thought about what had happened. She smiled, proud of herself. Than she remembered what happened along with her levitating a simple book and felt scared again. She came to the conclusion that she didn't know how to feel.

Their was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sweetie Belle said.

Emerald walked in holding a tray of food with her wing.

"You alright?" Emerald asked.

"I, don't know." Sweetie Belle said.

"You did wonderful today, your way advance for your first successful try at magic. You should be happy. Im researching what actually happened. Ill tell you what I learn in a bit when I know more. Just eat your lunch and regain your energy." Emerald said leaving.

"Ok, Thanks!" Sweetie belle said grabbing the tray of food from the floor and resting it on her bed. She sat down and started to eat. It was a sunflower sandwich and some orange slices, along with a glass of apple juice.

Sweetie Belle was surprised by how hungry she was when it took her minutes to finish everything on her plate.

When she was finished, Sweetie Belle placed the tray next to the door and lay back down on her bed.

Sweetie Belle thought about what it felt like to finally use her magic correctly. She sat up and looked around the room for something small and light. After spotting her purple hair brush she closed her eyes and re-tried what she did earlier to levitate the book. Seconds later the brush rose into the air with no effort at all. It was like she had been able to do that her entire life.

Sweetie belle would have been more excited at her new skill but was more confused and a small part of her was, afraid? She shook her head getting rid of the thought though it still wondered in the back of her mind.

She set down the brush with her magic and looked around for something more difficult to move. Sweetie Belle saw a small chair and tried lifting that. She did just as easy as the brush. Setting that down Sweetie Belle turned her head and lifted a drawer, her saddlebags, the cabinet, the bed table, all much too easily. She thought to herself of how she should feel as an odd fear overcame her. The last thing she tried before accepting that something wasn't right was levitating herself, as she knew very few could actually do this action. She stood up and walked to a mirror and looked at herself carefully. She kept her eyes open this time when starting the spell and saw a green light surround herself. It pleased her that it was more difficult than the other things but only slightly. Sweetie Belle felt her hooves slowly lift off the ground. She rose higher and higher until she was about three feet off the ground. She went to the next level and made it to where she flew around the room slowly like a pegasus pony. About five minutes later she had enough of this and gently landed back on the ground. She collapsed, not from lack of strength but from fear and confusion which she had previously didn't believe were their and were now all she could feel. Her eyes burned and warm tears flowed down from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying this should have been the best day of her life. Sweetie Belle looked into the mirror once again. She was smiling and for a split second, she thought she saw her eyes flash red.

Emerald sat in her room looking into a mirror which had magically been changed years ago to have surveillance on Sweetie Belle's room. She couldn't believe how fast her plans were working as she watched Sweetie Belle fly around the room due to a simple levitation spell. Emerald held the alicorn amulet in front of her knowing that at this new pace, she could move on to the next step of her plan in only a few more weeks if she could get Sweetie Belle to learn one to two spells per day. She set the amulet back down on the table in front of her next to a photo of her holding a cake with her family.

Emerald than left her room to go make up some dumb excuse to tell Sweetie Belle about why her magic did what it had done earlier that day.


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted any new chapters recently, but schools over now for the summer and I have more time so I have more time to write. And the very few people reading my other story, i'd like to apologize for deleting it, I couldn't figure out how to build up to the end of the story. I'm not going to be working on it any more. If you wanted to know how it was basically going to end is, rainbow and fluttershy was going to gradually meet their friends and rainbow was eventually going to move out and get her own house. Than years would pass, they'd meet twilight, more years would pass and eventually rainbow would meet her idol daring do only to figure out it was her older sister all this time, etc… family reunion. That kind of stuff. I don't actually think they're related but I thought id make a good story. It just wasn't fun to write anymore and I wanted to work on this story. Anyways, I present the perks of being sweetie belle. Chapter 10.**

* * *

Rainbow dash and applejack sat their on a log floating in the ocean. Cold, wet, and frustrated. They paddled towards land or a while in silence.

"Th-this is s-so pointless! Why can't I j-just fly to shore and get help." Rainbow asked stuttering from the cold water spraying them.

"For the last time Rainbow, Y-you can once we get closer. If, i'm alone out here, and t-the tide changes, yall m-might not be able to find me again." Applejack argued.

"Ugh! I need to fly!"

"And I need to not be stuck in the ocean!"

"I w-wish I could just fly this s-stupid log to shore." Rainbow groaned.

The two swam in silence again.

"W-what if you can?" Applejack asked.

"It's too heavy Applejack, I was joking"

"No, just… hang on." Applejack completely immersed herself onto the log to go through her saddlebags.

"Yes, here it is!" Applejack exclaimed holding up an old rope.

"Come here for a sec." Applejack said before proceeding to tie the rope around some loose branches on the log.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Here, tie this around yourself, you can pull the log to shore while flying and i'll continue to paddle.

"I mean, alright as long as I don't need to be in the cold water anymore. Thanks." Rainbow Dash said quickly tying the rope around her waist and daring into the sky about five feet up or so.

Applejack looked back down at the water and frowned as she would need to get back into it.

They moved much faster now as Rainbow was a strong flyer. About an hour later the two made it about 40 yards or so from the beach. It looked abandoned, or like no pony was allowed on it. Most likely due to the large cliff taking up most of the space.

"Come on AJ, were almost their!" Rainbow yelled from above.

The two pushed on a little further until larger waves started to build up behind them.

"We might need to hurry so we aren't crushed by one of these wav-" Applejack started to say until a large wave grew behind them before crashing down on the log pushing Applejack along with their things underwater. Because Rainbo was tied to the log as well as their belongings she was yanked down to the water as well.

They struggled to swim up to the surface of the water gasping for any air they could get before another wave would crash back down on them.

On a good note they eventually washed up to shore.

"That was your worse idea,*gasp* ever AJ!" Rainbow Dash yelled all tangled up in rope around the log tot too far away from Applejack.

Looking towards Rainbow Dash, and the mess she was in, Applejack irst out in a fit of laughing and coughing from the sight and being away from oxygen for so long.

"What's so funny!" Rainbow yelled. "You're not the one tied to a log, help me already."

"Sorry Rainbow, If yall was hurt I wouldn't be laughing so much, but even you have to admit that was hilarious." Applejack said while still laughing before heading over to help untie her friend.

"Alright maybe a little." Rainbow dash said.

Once untied, Rainbow Dash started to fly up the cliff.

"Wait! We need to find our things still Rainbow." Applejack called.

"Right, sorry. Um… Oh, they're over to your right AJ!" Rainbow Dash called from the air.

"Thanks, but i'm not carrying your stuff so if you want them you gotta come get them yourself." Applejack said rummaging through her saddlebags.

"Ugh, fine." Rainbow said to herself before flying back down.

"We better hurry AJ, I don't think we're supposed to be down here. Wait, what are you looking for?"

"The maps and the walkie talkies, I need to see if they made it. Yall should go through your things too and throw out what's ruined." Applejack said.

"I was going to do that but we should head up into the city first. I really don't think we're supposed to be down here." Rainbow DAsh said pointing to a nearby sign that read No Trespassing! On the front.

"Alright. Hang on," Applejack said closing her bag and throwing it around her back loosely so she could take it off quickly once in the city.

Rainbow Dash flew quickly to the top and waited for Applejack to climb up.

"There's a garbage bin up ahead come on," Applejack said once up before running over to once again rummage through her things.

"Calm down AJ. We don't even need that stuff any more. Were in the city and we each have some bits with us. We can just take the train to the Crystal empire to meet the others."

"Thats a good thing I guess because this stuff looks pretty ruined." Applejack said throwing most of her things away.

"Could we buy some snacks or at least some water before we get on the train. All my stuffs ruined too and i'm pretty worn out from getting here." Rainbow Dash asked as she threw away most of her things as well.

"Yea, well need some things anyways. Even after we meet up with the others we still need to search for Sweetie Belle. Gosh I hope that fillies alright." Applejack said.

The too found the nearest shop and bought some more supplies before getting to the train.

"It'll take at least a day and a half to get their. At least we don't need to walk like the others." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yea, I hope everyone's alright though. Too bad we can't contact them." Applejack said.

"We better get on the train, it'll be leaving soon.' Rainbow Dash said before the two climbed aboard and found somewhere to sit.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walked through the large field under where cloudsdale happened to be located.

"Um, Pinkie… Where exactly are we going." Fluttershy asked as the two headed into what seemed to be no where.

"To the crystal empire, Duh! We need to meet the others their so we can find Sweetie Belle."

"No, I mean you know where you're going right? Because I don't know where we're going so i'm following you."

"Oh! Of course I know where i'm going. I never get lost!" Pinkie Pie said with a big smile before pulling a map out of her saddlebag somehow managing to walk as she read it.

"Pinkie Pie, I don't mean to judge how you read maps, but it might be easier if the map weren't upside down." Fluttershy said shyly.

"Dear Fluttershy, the earth is round, there is no up or down." Pinkie pie said continuing to walk and read.

"Ok? Whatever is easiest for you I guess."

The two continued to walk for several hours until it started to get dark. Fluttershy looked up in the sky amazed by the magnificent stars that started to peer out of the sky as luna's moon pushed the sun down in the horizon. A magnificent rainbow of colour glowed around what was left to be seen of the day. Pinkie Pie would glance up every now and than to watch but kept to the map, as she wanted to get her and her friend back to the group.

"Would ya look at that!" Pinkie Pie said startling Fluttershy after the long silence that occurred for the past hour as the two started to get too tired to speak much.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked glancing at Pinkie Pie and then the land up ahead, curious.

"You wont be able to see it from here silly, but if this map is correct, the train should pass by a few miles ahead!" Pinkie Pie said showing fluttershy what she had found.

"That's great! We can get a ride the rest of the way to the crystal empire."

"I was gunna say we could ask for better directions, but that's an even better idea!" Pinkie Pie said being her usual self.

"Do you know when the next time the train will pass that point?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, according to my ever so convenient knowledge of the train, one should pass in about twenty minutes or so but we won't be there in time. The next train should be their at about ten ish tomorrow morning, as the trains don't run on this particular track to the empire at night." Pinkie Pie said, stretching as the two still had a long walk ahead of them.

"We better get walking than. We should camp somewhere close to the track tonight so we can be their when the train arrives. By the way, when you said a few more miles to go, How far is that exactly?" Fluttershy asked starting to walk again.

"About six, seventh, maybe ten." Pinkie Pie gave her best smile, trying to stay positive. She didn't want to walk another step already, but she knew it would be even more difficult in the morning because she would be sore from all of today's work.

The two sighed in disappointment and walked on.

Eventually the sun set all the way about halfway through mile one. Pretty soon it became too dark to see the ground below and the two had to stop. Pinkie and Fluttershy sat down for a short break to rest their hooves and to get prepared to walk in the dark for seven miles or so. They ate a snack and found flashlights to help see where they were going. About ten minutes later the two continued to walk towards where the train would be. Pinkie Pie started to check the map less often, making sure not to trip in the darkened surroundings.

"Wait, stop for a second." Fluttershy said, getting close to the ground and being completely still and silent.

"What is it?" Pinkie pie said much too loud.

"Shhhh, listen." Fluttershy said, her face full of excitement.

Pinkie pie kneeled down in the tall damp grass and followed Fluttershy's instructions. Once it was quiet the two could clearly hear a soft buzzing noise somewhere up ahead.

"Whats making that noise?" Pinkie Pie whispered.

"Wait a few seconds, then follow my lead." Fluttershy said smiling, and slowly standing back up. Than she surprised pinkie pie as she ran at full speed into the grass. Suddenly, dozens of fireflies lit up the area ahead, scattering up into the air. Pinkie Pie soon found herself running through the field near Fluttershy causing her own firefly encounters up into the air. The area around them glowed and sprang to life. It was beautiful, like something you would see in a dream, or read about in fairy tales. The two laughed and ran until the fireflies decided to move on and the light once again dimmed.

"What was that all about!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly, still mesmerized, looking behind them at what still remained of this mystical glow.

"Fireflies. they're beautiful aren't they." Fluttershy said still smiling.

"I want to do that every night!" Pinkie said.

"Me too, but then it wouldn't be special or magical anymore. Its best to experience beautiful things when you come across them, rather than forcing it to happen." Fluttershy said, starting to walk again.

"I know, but I still wish it didn't have to work that way." Pinkie Pie said following after Fluttershy.

Another long while later the two could barely walk anymore. Looking up high in the sky above, Fluttershy could see the moon had almost reached its highest point in the sky.

"How much, *gasp* longer Pinkie, I can't… walk much longer." Fluttershy said, taking a few more steps before collapsing and laying down in the grass panting,

"*deep breath* I don't, *cough* know. Maybe another forty steps." Pinkie pie said panting before starting to laugh happily, as she could barely make out the outline of the train tracks up ahead.

"Oh thank celestia." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie Pie and fluttershy lay in the cold grass for a few minutes to catch their breaths before setting up camp for the night.

Soon, the two found themselves sitting on sleeping bags on either side of a small fire they built with what little sticks they could find.

"I'm so happy we made it, I don't think I could have made it any farther." Pinkie pie said eating a pre-made sandwich and guzzling down what was left of her water.

"Same. I don't think I've even been more grateful for the train in all my life." Fluttershy said, eating a sandwich as well.

The two laughed in agreement.

Minutes later, they had put out the fire and went to sleep.

The next morning, the two woke up not long after the sun had come out. They ate a quick breakfast, and packed up their things before waiting about ten feet from the train tracks to be safe.

* * *

Applejack waited next to the train window and waited for Rainbow Dash to wake up somewhere in the sleeping quarters of the train. She watched the sun rise in the distance, and ate breakfast.

"Whatcha doing!" Rainbow dash yelled, startling Applejack as she jumped behind her friend, before laughing.

"Rainbow, please. I just woke up.

" I totally scared you!" Rainbow dash said still laughing as she sat in front of applejack, and looking out the window.

"I was just distracted, that's all. Plus i'm still waking up." Applejack said. Looking outside again.

"What's so distracting outside?" Rainbow said confused.

"The sunrise. If you had gotten up earlier you could have seen more of it."

"Maybe another time." Rainbow Dash said looking back inside.

The two sat for a bit. Than suddenly Applejack stood up in her seat and squinted her eyes towards the distance outside.

"It cant be." Applejack said confused.

"What is it this time? Another sunrise." Rainbow dash asked laughing at her joke.

"Look for yourself." Applejack said, slightly dazed as she concentrated her eyes.

Rainbow dash looked outside and was surprised to see what appeared to be two familiar pink and yellow pony's.

"Is that Fluttershy and Pinkie?" Rainbow dash asked.

"I think so… Goodness it is! We need to stop the train!" Applejack said getting up and running to find the switch to stop the train in case of an emergency.

"Wait where are you-" The train jolted to a stop close to their friends cutting Rainbow Dash off as she flew forwards in her seat.

"Smooth AJ!" Rainbow Dash yelled to her friend sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Applejack replied from the other side of the train car smiling before running outside quickly to great her friends.

"Applejack!" Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie exclaimed as they Applejack come out of the train.

"What are you doing here!" Pinkie pie said happily as her friend got closer.

"We can talk on the train, but we best hurry on. The train has a schedule and i'd hate to break it." Applejack said guiding her friends back onto the train.

Once on they found and apologize to the conductor and Fluttershy and Pinkie payed for their tickets to stay on the train before finding Rainbow Dash and sitting down.

"What are you two doing here?" Fluttershy asked once settled.

"We landed in the water and nearly froze to death before getting to land and finding the train. But how did you and Pinkie pie get here?" Rainbow Dash answered.

"We walked." Fluttershy said frowning at the thought of the day before.

"We walked, and walked and walked for miles until we found the train track last night. Than we camped out and waited." Pinkie pie said smiling.

"Its great that it was our train that got here, it makes things so much easier when we get to the empire to meet the others." Applejack said.

"We still have a while left until we reach the crystal empire. I guess that's nice for you too though. You must be tired from all that walking yesterday." Rainbow Dash said grinning.

I think my hooves are dead." Pinkie Pie said and the four laughed together and started the long wait to their destination.


End file.
